Me and Alex, sorry COMMODORE Alex
by Writing Fairy
Summary: Desi, I mean Surrey, finds herself living on land and miserable. There's so many choices, too many loves, and too many callings. She's yearning for Jack, the sea, and the perilous adventures. But sometimes yearnings are 'yearnings' for a reason...
1. Staring At the Sea

_PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW! READ IN FULL! THANK YOU!_

_A/N: (Hello once again! This is –for all intensive purposes- a sequel. But reading the first fanfic is unnecessary because everything is re-explained in this one so no worries! The first story is called 'Me and Jack, sorry CAPTAIN Jack' just in case anyone desires to read it and leave me a review or two!  Thanks. I really hope you all enjoy this and just as a warning: my first chapters are definitely not my best so if you find this one in any way unsatisfactory please send me a comment as to why and I can already promise they will only get better! (I hope!  ) On my last fanfic (and my first) I only received reviews from my close friends (TheEvilTrafficCone, 16Aqua, and RoonilWazlib42) (And WhyIsAllTheRumGone) so if you could please send reviews every few chapters or so I would feel so much better about my writing. All I really want is peer review. To see what people like and what they don't. And, without further ado (and more of my constant incessant rambling), to the tale! Lotz of luv and thanks for reading! –Writing Fairy-)_

_(Oh and there's character named 'Demian' it is pronounced like it looks. Dee-me-in) (And Desi sounds like Dez-ee. By the way. Surrey is sir-ee.) (Just to let everyone know!) _

**Staring At The Sea**

My knack for being anywhere I needed to had kinda...dimmed since 'The Lame Ass Quest of The Cursed Aztec Gold' as I had come to call it. It seemed like I never needed to be anywhere anymore. I can definitely say that I was definitely not happy about this.

I shifted uncomfortably in the dress I had to wear to 'present myself to society'. Needless to say, I was not happy about that either. But I _was_ happy I was outside. Just sitting on a fence (which was actually really hard considering the state of my garb) watching the stars. It was a rather chilly night but I didn't mind. I watched the sea, my eyes feverish with my withdrawal. The waves crashed, splashing this way, splashing that way, it was hypnotizing to say the least. I ripped my longing gaze away to look toward the house on the other side of me. My house. My home. I almost shuddered at the thought. Four walls.

I started to slip off the fence and tried to reposition myself but unfortunately the dress I was wearing hindered all forms of torso/waist movement and the skirt rested heavily on my legs making them harder to move than deciphering 'The Lost Language of Captain Jack Sparrow'. Which was sad. But ultimately, of course, I fell.

Sounds rather comical, I know, but it was more pathetic than anything else. I sat on the ground, near tears. This was all just so damn _hard. _

"I'm a pirate goddammit!" I muttered angrily under my breathe as I yanked myself up using the fence as support, "Not a god damn lady!"

I vividly remembered being at sea with my father. Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course he wasn't my real father, but we'd been together since I was four and considering the fact that I am now twenty four (almost twenty five) that's a pretty long time. It was times like this that I was prone to reminiscing about anything to do with the sea. Including my very first encounter with it...

It was my fourth birthday party when the earth quake started. Maybe that's why I remember it so much, it was such an oddity in England, but anyway, at the time I lived near the docks. Everyone was scared, running, chaotic, and so was I. I saw the boat. I went to the boat. I sat in a crate. I fell asleep. And there I was in the middle of the sea. That simple. Jack was a merchant at the time -if not an honest one- and he found me. Grindall was the captain of the ship at the time, a hard assed cranky old man and he had this to say of my presence, "I guess we'll be having a lady aboard then aye?" Because there were no more orders from England and apparently they were on a 'tight schedule'. But even though Grindall was a total jerk, I'm kinda glad he didn't turn around. If it hadn't worked out that way I never would have had the best twenty years of my life. But to each their own.

"Hello Surrey. Nice night isn't it?" A deep voice called. To me. Yes, I am now Surrey. No longer am I Pirate, Captain Desiree-normally-Desi Sparrow. But Surrey Sparrow-about-to-be-Michaels. Desi is a name very much associated with Captain Jack Sparrow, which of course indicated piracy oh too well. I sighed. Lady Surrey Michaels. Why couldn't Alex's last name been more...more...exciting! I mean, come _on_! Michaels? What sorta pansy ass name is that! And definitely not a name to fear. Now, _Captain Desi Sparrow_, that had a ring to it! That was a name to remember! But alas, it wasn't meant to be. Not much is meant to be anymore, is it?

"Oh, yes, quite so Demian." I sighed, leaning against the fence, trying fruitlessly to hold in my longing to get away and rejoin the sea.

"Plenty of stars." He offered, leaning against the fence next to me and looking up at the pitch black sky. Something I normally appreciated. Demian was Alex's closest friend, and probably my favorite. He knew who I really was, which was actually a kind of relief. I could talk to him about being the pirate I used to be, something I daresay was considered rather unlady-like at the time. What a shocker. At first I was a bit worried about anyone but Alex knowing, but Demian soon proved himself a good confidante. I wasn't hanging in the gallows yet anyway.

"Yes. They're beautiful." I murmured, the waves crashing into the shoreline before my gaze. I wasn't looking at the sky. Nor was I talking about the stars.

Demian could tell, "You really miss the sea, don't you?" He asked me softly.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "More than you could possibly understand." See, I just got along with Demian really well. We were a lot alike. Both sarcastic, both very realistic, and both pretty crazy to boot.

He was quiet for a few moments before saying slowly, carefully, "Alex...-Alex is worried about you."

"He is? Why?" I asked almost nonchalantly. The sea was really starting to pull me now. My feet kept inching forward under the picket fence and I'd have to pull them back before I did some major limbo moves. Something I daresay would kill my already aching back.

"That's why." Demian sighed, sounding almost frustrated. I ripped my gaze away from the expanse of bluish green waters to look at him, "Huh?"

"Nothing seems to peak your interest beyond the sea." Demian told me quietly, "He's worried one day the current is just going to become too strong and you'll just float away." He paused, "He's worried he's going to lose you."

I looked away, a small smirk playing on my lips, "Good to know I'm wanted. But that won't happen." I started to lean into the top of the fence and hissed in air as it stretched out my healing ribs. Damn Interceptor. Four broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and the skin on my back ripped off along with my muscles torn. Not including the less painful lacerations and wood splinters. I had been saving Will when that all had happened. He had stupidly gone below deck to find the eight hundred and eighty third medallion during the middle of the battle against The Black Pearl (then in the possession of Barbosa) and, of course, in all the commotion got trapped. And Barbosa, being the malicious captain he was, just _had_ to blow up the ship. And guess who was left behind to save the idiotic blacksmith. Give ya three guesses...

Demian looked at me concerned. "Are you okay? You've seemed in...physical...pain ever since you arrived." I knew why he said 'physical'. It was easy to tell that I was in a mental anguish over my withdrawal from the sea. Smart man.

"A tale for a brighter day Demian, a tale for a brighter day." I murmured.

Demian didn't push it. He knew better. I'd tell them when I felt like it. We were quiet for a long time. That's another thing I liked about him. He knew when to talk and he knew when to listen. He knew when to be happy, when to be sad, when to be every other emotion in between. He was just a pretty cool guy all around. And really easy to talk to.

Jack used to be too. An easy person to talk to, I mean. He had stopped by once. Only once. And I can't believe how much I missed him. It was nearly pathetic how attached to him I was for those few days. But that hurt. That hurt too much to think about. Another time. It's just another tale for a brighter day...

So close to the sea, but so far away...I couldn't help but think. The sea was right there in front of me, always calling, always taunting...never ceasing... I was like an alcoholic. Like Jack with his rum. But the sea was my drug of favor. There were times that I wondered if it was worse for me than anything else. But it couldn't be, it was too majestic, too picturesque.

I sounded like a damn broken record. This pity party had gone on for _far_ too long. Three months away from the sea and I'm whining like a two year old! I felt so disgusted with myself...but I couldn't help it. The sea...the sea was my real home, no matter what anybody or a piece of paper said.

God help me, I'm getting married in two months! I paled at that very thought. It seemed to randomly pop in my head when I was at my weakest. The sea soon began to roar in my ears. My escape. My reprieve. My chance to get away...

Demian looked closely at my face and I remembered too late that he was oh so good and reading my expressions. A sense which alluded everyone else. Except for him. "I just need to know," He lowered his voice, "Desi, are you alright?"

I thought about that. Was I? I was practically miserable. My love for Alex was strong, sure, but my love for the sea...incomparable. They were two different types of love and it seemed like I couldn't live without one or the other. I needed both. And it was up to Alex to give that to me. He had promised me a ship. The best ship he could find. And I've been waiting, ever so patiently for it. I haven't asked him about it. I haven't nagged him about it. I haven't even casually mentioned it. I'm waiting for him. He knows I love him. I know he loves me. But when you love something you have to let it go. And I'll come back. I always do. But it hurt that he didn't trust me, and maybe...maybe that was why I was being kind of distant. But it hurt. It hurt worse than my body did. It hurt deeper than any wound could ever touch. It made me angry. It made me sad. It just _hurt_. I sighed and said the only thing I could think of in response to Demian's question that wouldn't have us standing there for days, "No. Not right now." I paused, "But I will be. One day. When I can stop staring at the sea."

_A/N: (Thanks for reading everybody! Lotz of luv and the next chapter will be up soon! Laterz, -Writing Fairy-  ) _


	2. Wondering Who To Be

_A/N: ( Hello my faithful readers! How is everyone today? I'm stressed. Sorry this took so long to post but I've been super busy. This one is actually really long though, surprisingly. ONLY FOR JACK AND ME READERS: And I have a side note for my previous readers, the ones who read Me and Jack. There have been a few minor changes for a future brilliant idea my friend and I have had: Rummy-Tae is now just Tae, Maxie is now Rummy, and Daniel is Toby. There are only name changes, not much else. The last two characters will be playing major roles later on though so you might want to internally change their names (this is assuming you even know who I'm talking about and if you don't please disregard. I just don't want people terminally confused. BACK TO NOW READERS: Sorry for the interruption. It was important, otherwise I wouldn't have done that, but thank you for reading and have a great day! Laterz! -Writing Fairy-)_

**Wondering Who To Be**

Alex watched me closely over the next few days as I continued being rather distant and somewhat cold to him. Maybe I was wrong cuz I'm not sure if he knew why but he _should!_

So there.

I don't feel bad anymore.

He promised me a ship! My protesting mind declared, he should remember something as huge as that! My god, what? Did he concoct a come-outta-no-where-stupid-ass case of amnesia! If that's his excuse he might as well just throw my bags out the door personally! Not that I really _own_ anything in Michaels' Estates...oh, you know what I mean.

"I'll give you a ship Des." He had told me, "I know you're only a pirate because you love the sea." I remember it clear as the waters on a tropical day. That's what he had said. Or something like that anyway, but _still_!

"Surrey." Alex murmured quietly as I pretended to be thoroughly enthralled with a novel about a fisherman. He had given it to me the day previously, but why should I be reading about the sea when I could be living it! Give me one good reason! Nope, I don't wanna here it. There is a right answer to this question and it just so happens to be: none. There is absolutely no reason at all. So don't you dare try to placate me. AND, on top of it all, the book was also seriously wrong about weather predictions and depth; it had, "Surrey..." no real perception of anything and if I could contradict half the statements in it without blinking and -even _better_- back them up with solid scientific, documented, evidence cuz you would have to be some kind of moron not to realize that every single one of them is absolutely WRONG- "Desi!"

My head jerked up to look at those adorable ocean blue -god _help _me- eyes and I asked innocently, like I hadn't known he was talking to _me_, "Yes?"

He sighed, running an absent hand through my hair. I shifted my head and he drew his hand back looking at me sadly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something's wrong?" I asked mechanically refocusing on the book. Alex let out a frustrated groan, reached forward, snatched my book, and tossed it on the table in front of the perfect gold and white couch we were sitting on. Everything seemed to be perfectly gold and white in the stupid mansion. It was really starting to get on my nerves. "Stop reading and listen to me Surrey." Alex murmured softly, leaning closer so I could smell his cologne. He knew damn well just how much I _loved_ the smell of his cologne! This was sheer torture! It just plain old wasn't fair. It was so underhanded! His strong arms started to slip around me and he leaned in farther, his lips mere inches from my own.

"It's not proper to take a book from a lady." I informed him slowly and very reluctantly. He pulled away almost in slow motion, looking at me in shock. Normally I would've wrapped my arms around him and kissed him fiercely. Hell, I was still a pirate, no matter how I looked. It was then that I think he realized that not everything could be fixed with a make-out session.

"Surrey." He whispered pleadingly, "Please tell me what's wrong."

I almost caved. I honest to god almost caved. "Nothing is wrong." I repeated, my jaw set, looking forward and avoiding his questioning gaze. I knew if I took one look that that'd be it. _Finito_. I'd be spilling my guts. And that I wasn't going to do. At least not willingly.

"I don't believe that." Alex told me sadly. "If you just told me..."

"There's nothing to tell." I replied shruggingly. But inside I was screaming angrily. How come he didn't know! He should know! This was HIS stupid fault! If he would just keep his stupid ass promises I wouldn't be miserable!

"I don't believe you." His face was so...so...so downfallen. So...so..._sad_. Ohhhh! Stop iiiiiiitttt! I can't take it! NO! I am NOT going to tell him. HE is gonna figure this out, no matter how long it takes. I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? I would've been even more pissed off if he hadn't at least acknowledged the fact that I wasn't happy. Finally, after what felt like an interminable amount of silence, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It took ever ounce of will power in me to remain unresponsive. But I did it. No matter how much it made my heart throb with pain.

Alex pulled away slowly, stiffly. His wounded gaze fell hard on my face, like a gun pointed at the side of my head. Wow. Ow. Yowch. What a stinger. When he left I couldn't stop my heart from pounding a steady rhythm beneath my tight corset, my breath coming out hot and heavy. The sea...

"Surrey, we have an invitation for tea at the Williams's later today. Are you up to going?" Alex asked me the next morning as we sat in a rather awkward silence, only the light clinking of our silverware permeated the quiet hall.

I looked up at him for a moment, "Where do they live?"

"They live just down the hill, a bit closer to the docks that us." He responded monotonously. I'm pretty sure he noticed my eyes race with the possibilities of getting even closer to the water. Anything to get closer, "Sounds wonderful!" I grinned enthusiastically. Even closer! I had been down to the docks a few times, but, for my own safety, Alex felt I should remain close to the house for the time being. Women just plain old don't hang around docks. They just don't. So it was always me amidst tons of lads and men boarding and loading ships. Alex said it was too overt. And every time I mention taking a walk he'd always look up and remind me, "Don't go near the docks unless you want to be the next Example in the gallows." Every single flipping time. It was really starting to piss me off.

"Surrey...ya know? I'm not sure we should go." Alex refuted suddenly. Wonder why...what a toughie...

"Oh, come on Alex, it could be fun!" I protested merrily, scooting a bit closer. "Please?"

He looked at me for a moment and seeing my face all lit up and happy he melted, "Alright. I suppose. It could be fun."

"Definitely will." I grinned.

The carriage rolled down the hill, Alex and I jolting slightly on the tilted road and the random potholes that the governor keeps saying he's going to have fixed but we all know he never will. I sat on the right, staring out the window intently. It was actually around a twenty minute carriage ride, which surprised me because we were so close, but there were no direct roads to the Williams's. We had to wind around and of course we couldn't go directly by the docks even though that was the quickest way...I kinda had a feeling Alex told the driver to take a different route but whatever. Fifteen minutes passed in this tense silence, each of banging into the other intermittently, apologizing, scooting back to our sides and studiously looking the other way. It wasn't until later that my sixth sense kicked in. My back...tingled. Alex was staring at me. I could totally feel it.

I turned around to meet his gaze trained on me. And I stared back for a while. Neither of us sating anything. Alex. I loved him. Yeah, I did. But...he had changed a lot since Tortuga. That's where we had met, rather interestingly, I might add. I was around fifteen and him about seventeen. We had come a long way, but he had come somewhat farther if you asked me. When we were on Tortuga he was so easy going, there was nothing to worry about, no name to uphold, everything was so spontaneous and passionate. It was never a show, I never had to worry. Now it was always about me getting hung at the gallows. We had talked on Tortuga, oddly enough. We had talked more than anything else, just laughing. Honestly, we'd sit there and just laugh. It was the highlight of my teen years. Just laughing with Alex. Things had changed though...oh my had they changed.

"I care about you Des, I want you to know that." Alex told me quietly.

I just looked at him for a while before I finally murmured, "I want Tortuga back."

It had been a sunny day. A gentle breeze was blowing lightly across my face and flowers were blooming splendidly, their colors brightening the dull colors of the houses and buildings. Yet I was so gloomy and pissed off it wasn't even funny. Jack -a.k.a. asshole of the sea- decided to push me off of the ship we had _commandeered_ because we were being attacked by the jackass of all existence Captain Norrington. He wasn't a commodore at the time so that was kinda good. But Jack pushed me over board! Honestly! Right into the sea. "To save me" he claims. I think he was just being a pain in the-

"Desi." Alex greeted me warmly, pulling me to him and hugging me tightly. When he pulled away I had a light smile on my lips. Alex always knew how to make me feel better. Even though I highly doubt he knew he was doing it. I ran my hand through his short hair -the way he kept it just for me- and he took my hand in his, "Come on."

"What?" I asked curiously, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He responded mischievously, dragging me down the crowded and jeering streets of the island.

We ended up walking through a bunch of caves on the other side of Tortuga, a place I had come to consider rather superficial. I had liked it less and less as the years wore on and the only reason I didn't hole myself up on whatever boat we came into port in was solely because of Alex. And funny enough it wasn't because he was hot or a great kisser. It was because I loved talking to him. Pretty weird. Like finding a noble among pirates. Not exactly likely. But there are exceptions...cough me cough. I suppose that's one of the reasons Alex and I got along so well. We were both in environments drastically different than where we started. Most -okay, _all_- of Tortuga ran on pleasure. There was really nothing else to do there but to feed your own desires -most of them physical. Alex...Alex became a reprieve from that. He became a SANE voice in my Captain Jack Sparrow centric life. Something different to look forward to. Kinda like a present. But when Alex led me through a bunch of bushes and we came into a rocky cavern my thoughts dwindled to nothing but curiosity. I was confused, but ecstatic nonetheless. I had an adventurous spirit and this definitely qualified as an adventure. I watched Alex as he hopped over rocks and boulders and avoided the deep crags all along the floor. He was taller than me by about a foot with short light brown hair and devious blue eyes. But there was more to him than devilishly good looks. He was really considerate and awfully sweet. He had a quiet understanding air about him that really made me comfortable being with him. He just seemed to make my day. Things had progressed slowly since our first meeting which had been more or less expressed through pent up teenage hormones. But it changed a lot after that.

"Are we almost there?" I asked as I skidded to the side to avoid falling down a slight rocky slope. I stumbled and fell, at first I was a little worried. This was gonna hurt. But strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. I blushed slightly, "Thanks."

"These caves are oddly shaped. I think I tripped several times before I made it out of them when I first found this place." He told me with a grin. He kept his arm around me and led me out of the caves to the bright sunshine...and sand. Sand? The sea? Huh?

"It's beautiful." I drawled walking out into the strip of yellow grains.

"Isn't it?" Alex asked jovially. He reached behind a large boulder and held up a picnic basket, "Hungry?" He asked smiling. He knew I rarely got my fill to eat out at sea.

"Starving." I responded pushing passed my speechlessness from his consideration. We set out a blanket and set out the food before plopping down and sitting in an amicable silence as we munched on fruit and bread.

"Desi?" Alex said finally, breaking the silence.

I swallowed the bread in my mouth and asked, "Yeah?" staring out across the crashing waves.

"If you could be anything you wanted, what would you be?" He finished lightly.

I turned to look at him with an odd look on my face. I smirked and replied, "A pirate."

Now it was his turn to be surprised as he looked at me, "But you're already a pirate. You've never wanted to be anything else?"

I shrugged, "Not really." Alex scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me, leaning up against the smooth boulder behind us.

"Nothing?" He questioned.

I laughed, "No. I love the sea. Jack's a great captain. I'm really happy where I am." I paused, "What about you?" He pulled me onto his lap and rested his chin on the top of my head. He twisted my hair around his fingers, "Come on, I told you." I pushed him lightly.

He laughed, "Yeah, but you wanna be the same thing you are now."

"It's not like I'm going to laugh at you." I looked up at him.

"It's really weird and-" He began.

"Aw, come on."

He studied me for a moment before sighing, "Alright. You promise you won't laugh?"

"I give you my word." I promised, twisting around to look at him. I ran my hand along his cheek and he took it in his before responding, "I want to be a merchant." I gave him an odd look, "Why is that funny?"

"An honest one." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, "So go for it." He looked taken aback.

"This may be Tortuga love, but you don't have to stay here for the rest of your life. There's a world of possibilities out there, just waiting for someone. Someone like you. Don't let them all pass you by before you decide you're going to go after one." I told him wisely. (Ironic that is was me that said this, huh?)

He looked dumbfounded.

"I'm not your average pirate."

"I can see that."

"You are just noticing this now?" I laughed, "And we've known each other for how long again?" I questioned, turning toward the sea and resting my head on his chest.

"I've noticed before." Alex sighed, "It's just that each time you open your mouth you still surprise me Des." He paused, "Three years and counting." He replied to my question with a smile into my hair.

"Has it really been that long?" I sighed happily. Alex and I were 'good friends'. That was the funny part. After the first time we met we never kissed again nor gotten anything farther than 'good friends'.

"Yes. Yes it has." He responded softly.

I looked out at the water and a random idea just popped into my head. Eventually I'm going to need medication for that particular problem, but at the moment it was all good with me, "I wanna swim. Do you wanna swim? Cuz I really wanna swim."

Alex's look was of pure shock as I stepped out of the carriage and he didn't move. When the door on my side snapped shut loudly he jumped then snapped to, hopping out of carriage, racing around it to hold me, "Desi, listen, I know right now this is hard-"

"Alex, I don't want to hear it." I cut him off, "You have no idea how much I'm giving up for you and it seems like you just don't care. You don't talk to me anymore. You don't keep your promises. I just don't wanna hear it." I told him seriously before snapping around on my heels and sauntering up to the Williams's house.

"What promise?" Alex asked desperately, grabbing me by the shoulder and whirling me around. I looked up at him and replied, my voice coated in absolute disbelief, "I guess you'll just have to figure that out won't you?"

I was more around eighteen and a half when Alex and I were, for all intensive purposes, a couple. It had been a really...odd day...no joke. First, Jack was acting weird, okay, weirder that _usual_, he seemed to really wanna be on land and nearly killed us all working us so hard to get to Tortuga as fast as we possibly could. Oddness. Second off, this was the beginning of the period that I lost track of the Black Pearl captained by Barbosa. How was I going to spy on Barbosa for Jack if I couldn't find that stupid ship? This was totally a first for me cuz I had just always known where the Black Pearl was gonna be. So I could slowly work on a plan to retake the ship, but in the end it had been rather unnecessary. Not that it really did any good. Whoop-dee-doo. But, anyway, I was completely dazed. I spotted Jack kissing the ground. I mean, seriously on his knees pressing his mouth repeatedly against the dirty streets of Tortuga. Yuck much!

I couldn't help it, I knew I shouldn't ask, it was always a bad idea, but I really just couldn't help it, "Jack, what the hell ya doing?"

He looked up at me, a stupid look on his face like what-are-you-talking-about-I'm-not-doing-anything-out-of-the-ordinary. Then he looked at the ground, back up at me and asked, "Think. Just how long have we 'supposedly' been in possession of the Black Pearl?"

Let's see...I was twelve when we came into possession of it...eighteen minus twelve equals six...add half a year cuz I'm eighteen and a half... "Six and a half years." I responded wryly.

He jumped up on his feet immediately, "Oh." He looked embarrassed in that Captain Jack Sparrow way like 'whoops.' "Right." Then he sidled away, looking back at me randomly before disappearing into an inn. I shook my head, laughing lightly under my breathe...sometimes I wondered just how much rum Jack _had_ consumed over the years...like a literal number. I knew it was a lot, but a number in, say, gallons, would be really funny to know. I strolled through the grimy streets slowly, just basking in the sunlight. I dodged several fights and wild punches and sloshes of various alcoholic beverages, but this was all just so common. I wanted something different. I was bored...uhm, again. And most of us know what happens when I get...bored. Stuff starts to happen, normally my fault. Unfortunately this time was no exception...

I decided I was going to go visit Alex, first off cuz that was the only reason I was on land, second off it was starting to drizzle. I walked the familiar path to Alex's, a path I had taken so many times, and for some reason a foreboding sense fell over me. I had absolutely no idea why, which was probably what worried me the most. Normally I knew what sorta hell I was walking into, but this time I was blissfully clueless. Kinda. Except for the 'blissful' part. My feet starting move faster and faster until I was literally sprinting toward the inn Alex stayed at. I dunno why, but it was just a sixth sense...thing...

I crashed into the front doors of the inn, sopping wet. Suddenly this rain just didn't feel so...coincidental...was there...a _reason_ for it?...

"Hey Desi, how ya doing today?" Benny asked me as I flew passed. He was the owner of the inn and knew me pretty well.

"Uhm, hi Benny." I forced myself to halt long enough to say. I had to back track slightly to be within talking distance, but I made it. "I'm looking for Alex, he's here right?"

Suddenly Benny looked nervous and he skidded in front of me, "Of course. Of course you're not here to visit me and drink some of my special lemonade that I keep in stock just for you." He stuttered through the whole speech but seemed sincere.

"Uh, right...I guess I'll take some lemonade?" I posed it as a confused questioned but he grinned from ear to ear as he dragged me around to the bar and sat me down. He immediately whipped out a lemonade and slammed it down on the counter looking at me expectantly. "Uhm, thanks?" I shrugged and took a tentative sip. It was good. Sure. But I wanted to talk to Alex. Really, really, really, really, really, really x infinity bad. Like _really,_ really. So I sighed, chugged down the drink and said, "Alrighty then. It was stupendous! Now I gotta go talk to Alex." and I slid off the stool. He scurried around the bar and blocked my way. I turned left. He blocked me. I turned right. Blocked. I scooted back, he came forward. "Uhm, you're gonna have to move Benny. Ya know, so I can get by maybe." I told him, a peculiar tone to my voice.

He jerked like he hadn't known what he was doing. "Right." He stepped to the side about an inch. I gave him an odd look, pushed him a little further and walked past.

"Wait, Desi, are you and Alex ya know, together?" He asked haltingly.

I gave him a questioning look before responding just a little frightened, "No."

"Oh." He gasped surprised, "Oh, go on then."

I gave him a funny look as I passed him and walked slowly up the steps. I moved down the winding corridors by memory. Right...right...left. I took the last right and completely stopped in my tracks. Alex. I don't know why it bothered me so much...it kinda just...did.

He had some girl slammed up against the wall next to his room.

It hit me kinda hard, I will admit.

Not that we were _that _close or anything but...

He slid her across the wall until she was pressed up against his door. He pulled the key out of his pocket and they both fell crashing in as he opened the strip of thin oak. The first thing I saw was her shirt flying down the hallway. I just stared. Honest to god, just stood there and stared. Like an imbecile. Like a fool. Like-

Alex then stood up, a grin plastered across his face to close the door. Which is when he caught sight of me.

"I'm-I'm just gonna-gonna go now." I stuttered, backing away and slamming into the wall behind me.

His face was filled with surprise just before it fell completely, "Desi wait!" He called as I backed up faster and ended up crashing down a flight of stairs. I hopped to my feet to see him standing at the top of the well, a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked, starting to come down the steps.

"Uh, yeah." I blushed, "Sorry about that. I'm just gonna go..."

"No, Des." Alex protested coming all the way down.

"Aaaallllleeeexxx!" A voice trilled, "Where are you?"

"You're uhm..._friend_...is calling you." I whispered before making a mad dash out of the inn. I heard Alex stomping after me, calling my name, but I ignored him. Benny saw me fly by with a sad look on his face. And as soon as I had left the main part of Tortuga is when the tears started to fall. Not that there was much difference between them and the rain but...ya know. They were still there. Why did this hurt so much? This was Tortuga for the Code's sake! But it still hurt. Crazy as that seems.

I knew it was kinda obvious where I was heading, but that's kinda where I felt like going. The caves. The one's Alex had taken me to and we had spent the finer half of the year together. They were kinda special.

I sat in a dry patch of sand just in front of the cave and watched the storm around me, the waves crashing, the rain falling, it was so beautiful in such an emotionally unstable sense. It wasn't too long before I heard panting breathe and stumbling feet behind me.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but you might want to look into running as a profession." Alex informed me, bent over, his hands on his knees, his breathe coming out hot and ragged.

"That'd be cool." I smirked. He looked at me in surprise. I was being kinda calm about all of this. "What?" I asked at his shocked face.

"Nothing." He responded averting his gaze as he plopped down in the sand.

"So how's your friend?" I asked casually. "Sorry about that by the way. I just got here and came looking for you. Bit of a surprise but it seems once on Tortuga always on Tortuga."

He looked hurt at my comment. "Listen Desi, I'm really sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that came upon you not vice versa." was my nonchalant response. He had seriously expected to find me sitting here sobbing. Nope. That was very un-Desi-like. No matter how much I really wanted to do just that...

"But I thought you were, ya know..." Alex trailed off, looking at me slightly.

"What?" I asked laughing, "Surprised? Hell yeah."

"No..." He trailed off, looking at me rather suggestively. Kinda like the first time we had met...

"Jealous?" I asked him skeptically. "Get a life Alex. My only love is the sea."

"Right." He responded, leaning back in his hands. But it wasn't one of those dubious "right"'s, it was...hurt. Now we were both hurt. Fan-freaking-tastic. Isn't it just fabulous how when you care about someone the first thing you seem to do is hurt them?

I couldn't just sit there. My blatant pirate ass couldn't just sit there. It's not like me to not speak my mind. So I asked, asking the first question that I was sincerely terrified of asking in my whole entire life, "Did you...Did you want me to be jealous?"

Alex looked at me for a second before responding easily, "Yeah."

Suddenly things became a lot tenser between us. This was really hard for me to confront, but for him...for him it seemed all easy peasy. Like nothing. Like it felt _better_ to say it all. Just how friggin' messed up is _that_?

I wouldn't look at him. Inside I was screaming "Good. GOOD! Cuz I WAS jealous!". Not like I'd say that aloud though. Pushaw. Yeah right.

"Were you?" He asked, it felt like his eyes were drilling right through me. Like he already knew that YES I had a freaking green demon, not on my shoulder, but yanking out my hair and smacking me across the face. That bad? Yes. Wrong? Not sure yet. Pathetic? Most definitely.

I looked at him, out to the sea, into the sand, at my knees, at the rocky crags in the walls of the cave, any where but him. After that first glance that is.

"Were you?" He pressed, coming closer. It scared me. It really did. Answering that question. I now know what my problem was, but then I didn't: I was terrified of love. That simple. But oh so harsh.

I literally had to break down my pride into little shattered pieces before I could respond. I think it was all that time I spent holding back how I felt about my real parents that got me sooo prepared for all of this... It took a few moments, struggling with myself. I knew I couldn't look at him as I responded, but I could respond. I hoped. Finally I swallowed hard and murmured, very softly, "Yes."

I could sense Alex's complete and utter shock from behind me. "Yes?" He repeated dumbfounded. His voice was husky with emotion as he continued, "Desi," He choked, "I had no idea you felt the same-" He reached out and just as his hands were about to touch me I jerked forward, jumping to my feet, "But we can't do this." I interrupted, still unable to glance at the him. Instead I stared at the cave wall. We definitely could not do this. Never at all. It just couldn't work. (Kinda funny how life turns out when you think about it...kinda ironic ain't it...)

"Why not?" Alex asked incredulously. I heard him stand up and walk closer so I walked to the side, farther away.

"It would never work out Alex! Common sense! You're here. I'm at sea-" I refuted immediately.

"You could stay here!" Alex observed, coming even closer. (Even then it was _me_ that had to conform...some things just don't change...)

"Alex, NO! That isn't an option!" I informed him without missing a beat.

"Why not!" He asked.

"Do you wanna come to sea with _me_?" I asked sweetly, swinging around to glare at him.

He deflated, "Alright. I get your point." pause, "I do, but no way in hell would Jack let me."

"True." I shrugged. "See? Not gonna work."

"You're back here enough!" Alex informed, taking me gently by the arms. "We can see each other when you come back."

I shook my head, giving him a sad look, "You know that once every two months isn't gonna cut it." I paused, looked away, then looked down, "And Alex, you're on _Tortuga_."

He looked at me absolutely incredulous, "You don't trust me?"

I wouldn't look at him. No, scratch that, I _couldn't_. I made to move away but he wouldn't let go. "You don't trust me?" He asked again quietly.

"I don't know!" I finally admitted, frustrated.

"Desi," He whispered softly, "That girl- the reason- it was just-" Then he just stopped, sighed, and told me, "I was thinking of you."

"And that just makes _perfect _sense Alex." I scoffed looking up at him.

He shook his head with a little laugh, "Des, you don't understand. I was thinking about what I _couldn't _have. You. You weren't here. And all I could think about was you. It's been that way for years..." He trailed off, looking into the distance, "But I could never figure out if you cared about me in that way or not. You're always so good at hiding those emotions of yours. It's driven me crazy. Caring about you like I do." He looked back at me, a gentle look on his face, "So what are you going to do? Put a knife through our friendship? Because that's what's going to happen now that we both know. We-we won't be able to go on as we were. At least I can't."

I blinked a few times. Overload. Overload. Overload. Toomuchinformation. Toomuchinformation. Toomuchinformation. It was then that I realized that I couldn't either. Go on living the same way we were now that I knew, I mean. It just wasn't possible. I smirked like the pirate I was, flung my arms around him and kissed him fiercely. "I can't either." I breathed when I pulled away for a moment.

"That's good." He responded, grinning. We kinda pulled apart then, both just a little embarrassed. Awkward much. We both stood their staring at our shoes for a moment before he flung his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked through the caves, smiling.

"You're just going to be my girl right?" He asked quietly a few moments later.

"Only yours." I responded with a small grin.

Just how long I was gonna _stay_ his girl was never really asked.

_A/N: ( Sorry it was so long, but I hope you all liked it! Laterz, -Writing Fairy-)_


	3. Remembering's A Bitch

_A/N: ('Ello! Nice to be heard from again...it has been so long! And I completely apologize. All I have to say is: school sucks, parents suck, sibling suck, homework sucks, chores suck, jobs suck. I think that just about covers it. Sorry if this chapter is just a bit tedious for my previous faithful readers and I hope you like it my fabulous new readers. Oh, TETC, I dunno if what you consider 'something hot between Desi and Alex' but I did what I could. And they are cute together aren't they? (trying to deflate overlarge ego from such fantastic praise) Anywayz, enjoy! Laterz, -Writing Fairy- or Max depending on who's reading...cough RoonilWazlib and 16Aqua maybe TETC cough... Now that's a mouth full...as is my fav. line. You'll know it when you read it...hehe. It's super sarcastic a majorly funny... -Writing Fairy- (Max)_

**Remembering's A Bitch**

Alex took my arm as he led me into the Williams's. Time to start the show!

"Surrey, Alex! It's so wonderful to see you!" Sheryl trilled the moment we were shown into the room by the butler. Around fifteen people were milling around the large banquet hall. Most of them I knew, I'm ashamed to admit.

"Hello Sheryl." I greeted her, barely suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. Sheryl kissed both of my cheeks while squeezing me tightly. Okay, seriously, this is one concept I don't think I'll ever be able to get use to. It's just so..._weird_. I don't get the point. Yeah, sure, hi, it's nice to see you, hug. But kissing both cheeks? Just something I never understood. I barely brushed my lips against her rosy dimples before pulling away but she didn't take it as an offense. I think she knew the gesture made me uncomfortable.

"Alex. Glad you could make it." Troy greeted my fiancé, shaking his hand.

"Yes, so am I. It's good to see you again." Alex agreed, but his gaze was drilling into my back. He had begged me all the way up to the door about what he had done that he was forgetting but I still wouldn't tell him. He was just a teeny bit mad at me. Just a little.

"Surrey!" Brianna came up to me, and her, Sheryl, and I got into some trivial and tedious conversation about gardening and flowers. Snooze fest. I laughed at certain intervals and made random comments, but in all reality I was focusing on Alex's conversation with Troy and Demian. It wasn't very hard to tell things were a bit...tense...between Alex and me. Big surprise there.

"Marital problems?" Troy joked, elbowing Alex lightly.

"I honestly don't know." Alex responded, watching me closely as I laughed charmingly and spoke in my melodic voice. I was really good at this show/acting thing. He had been surprised to find I was fairly good at holding my own, even in the world of scathing ladies. And it seriously is true that women are more catty that men. Honestly, I spent all of my days hanging with lads. It was part of being one of the only women captains beyond Rums and Ana Maria. Guys are simple: they get pissed off, punches are thrown, the end. The next day they're chumming around like they never fought at all. Girls are just SO much different. And Alex totally thought I couldn't handle myself. Ri-ight.

"What's wrong?" Demian asked concerned.

"He means, what did you do?" Troy budded in with a grin.

"How did you-" Alex began startled.

"Darling, it's always the man's fault. Haven't you learned that yet?" I told him charming with a smile as I walked up daintily. He put his arm around me and I slipped away discreetly but it was rather obvious. No duh.

"Troy has only finally figured that out after five years." Sheryl grinned as Troy wrapped his arm around her too. But she didn't inch away like I did. She and Brianna had followed me over, confused as to what I was doing, but following anyway. After people get to know me they realize that I tend to do that a lot. That whole knowing-where-I-need-to-be-when-I-should-be-so-I-can-get-there thing. Yeah. That's the cause of most of my ADD. The other half...yeah. I don't talk about that.

"And you wonder why I've avoided the troubles of marriage." Brianna laughed and so did Sheryl and I. I could totally tell that Brianna had a HUGE crush on Demian. I could also tell that that Demian had no clue whatsoever. Such a guy.

"Honey, I wish I had your common sense, but before I knew it I fell in love with this bear." Sheryl grinned, shoving him slightly. He hugged her, tickling her in response. She giggled. Alex gained a strained look on his face. I knew what he was thinking. Why couldn't we be like that? Troy _did_ look like a lovable huggable bear though. He was really adorable in that cute little animal way.

They looked at me, waiting for me to add something, but I was silent.

"What's wrong?" Demian sighed and asked again.

"It seems I've forgotten something I said to my dear Surrey." Alex replied distractedly, watching me as I rolled my eyes.

"And she won't tell you." Troy and Sheryl chorused at the same time.

"Of course not." I scoffed, "If I told him what he did it would be meaningless."

"You have all the resolve I wish I had." Sheryl shook her head, smiling.

I smirked. "I get that a lot."

"_I_ wish she didn't." Alex muttered. Troy and Demian chuckled. I didn't.

Sheryl looked off to the side to see her butler waving that dinner was ready to be served. Good. I was _starving_. I hadn't eaten in a while just because I hadn't been hungry, but being so close to the sea...just brought back my appetite. In full force I might add. So, in other words, my stomach felt ready to cave in. Not good. FOOD NEEDED!

"Come everyone! Please take your places at the table, dinner is about to be served." Sheryl called out to the whole room in a cheerful voice. I rolled my eyes. She was one of those super peppy cheery types. Not exactly my cup of tea. And I know a thing or two about a good cup of tea. I was absolutely starving but there was just a little...er..._problem_. I didn't exactly eat meat. I dunno, I just never ate much of it at sea and the only type of animal I ate was fish. And after the first few years of eating basically just that I got terminally sick of it. Translation: I eat only fruit and certain vegetables. Alex had learned this the hard way. Soup's good too, as long as there isn't meat in it. And I'm a big fan of bread/pastries. It's not like I'm a vegetarian or anything, it's just that I spent so many years _not_ eating meat that my taste buds aren't accustomed to the taste or texture or otherwise and I don't really enjoy it. At all. Weird world, ain't it?

I picked at the mainly carnivorous meal with as much decency as I could muster. Alex stuck a piece of steak in his mouth which is when he probably realized that nothing on our plates was in anyway edible to me and he glance over with a light smile and a shrug. There was nothing he could really do. So I picked at the random vegetables strung among the tough brown leather. Yum. Pretty soon though my stomach protested against the insignificant portions. I was starting to feel nauseas. Uhhhhhhh...

"Do you not like the steak Surrey? Is it tough?" Sheryl finally asked me worried.

"No, no." I replied immediately. But it was insincere and unfeeling. And rather pained.

" Are you sure? If you would just tell me..." Sheryl trailed off slowly, watching me closely as I dry heaved into my mouth. My stomach was trying desperately to tell me to eat something and I was completely ignoring it. Which meant it was pissed at me. Not good. I didn't say anything. Turns out I didn't have to.

"Surrey does not consume meat." Demian chuckled.

"It actually makes her physically ill." Alex added remembering the one time he had convinced me to try a piece of beef. Yuck. I can't even tell you how sick to my stomach I was. And for almost two days. It was really bad. No more meat for me. No sir-ee.

"Oh, Surrey!" Sheryl trilled, "You should have told me! I'd have fixed you up a nice soup and salad! Oh Roderick!" She called to one of the waiters. Of course all attention was on her and me now. Fantabulous! Just what I needed when I was feeling so nauseous!

"No, Sheryl, listen, it's fine-" I protested very reluctantly. Protocol of a woman. More like a suck-o-col. Sorry, that was _really_ bad. Too...hungry...to be...funny...

"No, no." Sheryl responded firmly. She spoke with Roderick for a moment, but I think I kinda dazed out for a moment because the next thing I know Alex is leaning in close talking very gently to me.

"...haven't eaten in days. Are you sure you're alright?" He murmured stroking my hair.

I looked up at him startled for a moment then responded quietly, "I don't know. I feel...funny."

"Not funny ha-ha by the looks of you face." He told me concerned.

"Thanks sweetie. Thanks ever so much." I laughed, but my voice shook. Why was this hitting me now? But I always had problems concerning eating habits and whatnot. It was just part of me. It always seemed like I'd never eat enough and then, at the most random moment, it'd smash into me in a single humungous wave. Like now.

"I'm going to take you home, you're awfully pale." Alex informed me, getting ready to stand up.

"Nonsense Alex, after I eat I'll be fine." I said firmly, and , thank _the code_, that's when Roderick came back with my food. Yay!

"Are you sure?" Alex searched my face doubtfully.

I stuck a cut piece of cantaloupe in my mouth with a fork and smiled, "Positive."

He watched me for a few moments before turning back to his food apparently satisfied in what I had said. It felt so freaking good to eat something! And the fruit and vegetables were fantastic! Yum...

"Honey, do you know why Juliana and Haus aren't here?" Sheryl asked her husband moments later. I froze completely. _Juliana and Haus_.   
"Dionella?" I choked out after swallowing the watermelon in my mouth so hard I think it opened up my lungs another inch or so.

"Do you know them?" Troy asked me.

Alex, Sheryl, Troy, and Demian were looking at me curiously Alex and Demian think they _know_ I haven't. Sheryl and Troy are clueless. And I...I always have a story to tell, don't I? "Well, I, um, we've...crossed _paths_." was all I mumbled. Alex and Demian raised an eyebrow at me. I was never out of there sights, how could I know them?

"Have you been sneaking out again?" Alex accused me in a quiet warning tone.

Oh. Yeah. He doesn't _know_. "No." I spat at him. How _dare_ he accuse me of sneaking out! I've only done that...hold on...one...two, three...four, five, six...uhm, maybe thirteen times. But that's it! And never to do anything bad! Just to wander the town...cough and the docks cough.

"So, Surrey, how do you know the Dionellas?" Troy asked conversationally, but the dining hall doors flew open and thankfully I didn't have to respond as everyone's attention flew to the large oak slabs. In only moments I would wish that I would've been given the chance to answer.

"Oh, Sheryl, my apologies! Our driver got lost." But I wasn't looking at the new arrivals. I was too busy scarfing down what I could while no one was looking but that voice made me freeze mid bite. Again. I knew that voice. That voice had haunted me for years...

_"We didn't want her. She was an accident and honestly? We're better off without her. Too much trouble. Too curious." _

"Oh, that's fine Juliana. I'm just so happy you could make it! Please, come sit." Sheryl gushed, her servants already pulling up two new chairs. One between Sheryl and Alex and the other between Troy and Demian at the head of the table. I was stricken as the new arrivals sat down. Holy hell. What was I supposed to do? Under other circumstances I would've dove under the table, crawled to the other end and made a beeline for the door. But, F.Y.I, not in any way acceptable in society. Not here anyway. On Tortuga? Hand me a chair and I'd start swinging...

There was nothing I could really do. No way to get out of this. So I'd just have to avoid the confrontation as much as possible. I allowed my hair to hang like a curtain over the right side of my face, but, unfortunately, I was just a teensy weensy moment to late. But a very _critical_ teensy weensy moment.

A plate crashed to the floor with a slight scream. There was a long moment of silence, "Desiree!" She suddenly shrieked scurrying around the table. I stood up. It's pointless to attempt to avoid the inevitable. A small body very similar to mine but more delicate crashed into me. She hugged me tightly. I heard a chair crash to the ground and loud firm footsteps cross the dining room floor at a quick pace.

"My daughter!" He cried, taking me from Juliana and into his arms.

"We haven't seen you in so long!" Tears were rolling down Juliana's face as Haus pulled away just enough so my face wasn't buried in his chest. I barely caught a glimpse of Alex's stunned face before Juliana blocked him hopping up and down and shifting around like a mad woman.

"You look like such a proper lady!" Haus smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Honey what are you doing here! We figured you'd be off gallivanting at sea!" Juliana cried, running a hand through her perfectly curly black locks. Not much unlike my own at the moment. Ugh.

Alex came up behind me absolutely stunned. He wrapped his arm lightly around my waist, squeezing my side with his fingers.

It seemed Juliana had just realized that there were others around as well and she jolted slightly before smiling warmly, "Alex. I've been meaning to tell you for ages now, congratulations on your engagement! I still haven't met the lucky girl."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Mrs. Dionella...Mr. Dionella...I swear I had no idea..." Alex stuttered.

Juliana and Haus looked at him confused.

I cleared my throat and their attention shifted immediately to me, "I-I'm Alex's fiancé."

Needless to say my mother freaked out. My father had a spaz. And the rest of the party finally got over there shock (unfortunately) to ask questions yadda yadda yadda. Everyone made a huge fuss over this whole thing, there were tears, blubbering, sobbing, joy, mushy stuff, and hugs and kisses all around. Something I daresay you will be quite happy that I'm going to omit most of from this little recount.

When we finally managed to escape the insanity (but not before Alex invited Juliana and Haus to spend a few days at his, uhm, _our_ place...el paino in el asso) I quickly excused myself to wash up. And in Caribbean society that could take at least an hour. Bonus much.

I turned the nozzle on the large porcelain tub to just the right temperature. Chilly with just a hint of warmness. Perfect. I went to the closet and pulled out dark blue and light green incense bubbly soap things and poured half the contents of the blue and a quarter of the green. Very expensive stuff. At least it's going to a good cause. I smiled widely and rubbed my soapy palms against my black pants before straightening my white shirt and black vests. My hair was still perfectly curly but I had added a few braids so the re-enactment was realistic enough. _Re-enactment_, I thought in disgust. Why couldn't I really be out there! But I deflated soon enough and hoisted myself up onto the counter. I stared off into the tub but...something was...wrong. I wasn't at the usual angle I was. I groaned. What the hell was I doing?

Yet that didn't stop me from dragging the long rectangular table out from behind the couch in my room and lining the width end with my wall so the tub was perpendicular with it. I was being so pathetic. This was all starting to be just plain sad!

But I still lifted myself up onto the study wood and stared hard into the water. If I concentrated just on the center point of the tub...it looked just like...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The sound hit me hard out of deep seated reverie but I didn't respond. I was there! I was in the ocean! I could see it...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "Surrey?" Alex's voice called, "Surrey, are you in there?"

I still didn't respond. I could feel it slipping away. My perfect view of those sparkling waters...gone...

The door opened and Alex came up close behind me, I could feel the warmth from his body. He stooped low, stood tall, looked up, down, all around, then gazed at me staring into the oddly colored bath water and asked, "Des, what are you looking at and why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Come here." I said softly, not taking my eyes off of that one patch of miraculous water. I shifted slightly, pulled him close next to me and continued, "Look right at the center of the tub. If you focus on just that piece..." I trailed off, letting him come to his own conclusion.

"The ocean." He finished softly with a sigh.

"Mh." was a confirming response. He stood up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains tightly over the stained glass.

I gave him a confused look

"If anyone sees you dressed like this you'll be hung in the gallows for sure." He told me almost impatiently. He was probably getting tired of telling me the same thing over and over again but I couldn't help it. I'm a natural born pirate trying to be a lady. That's just so common anyone can do it! Very much like an alcoholic trying to overcome their obsession without medical help! Cuz that's a piece of pie! Suddenly that single stupid repetitive phrase was really starting to piss me off. Like no joke. But I suppressed it long enough to mutter, "For the code's sake Alex, calm down."

He opened his mouth to argue with me but thought better of it and turned away. For the next few moments we coexisted in an odd silence that was rather chilled over. Colder than sea water, warmer than a fridge. Something in between. So, cold. Finally he turned to me and asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Dionella?"

I looked down avoiding his gaze. In truth, I didn't really know why. But then again I did. It was a rather confusing reason and was only tangible in my clearly insane mind. Alex's warmth spread across me as he pulled me up and off the table pressing his body gently against mine. He lifted my chin up so my green eyes met his oceanic blue ones, "Desi, why didn't you tell me?"

I stared back with a rather defiance. I was gonna tell him the truth and he had better believe me, "I never really thought about it." He started to pull away disappointed but I held on tightly to his arms, "No, Alex, I'm not lying. I haven't been a Dionella since I was four. Ever since I can remember I've been a Sparrow. And Sparrow I am to this day. They did not raise me. They are not my family. Jack did. Jack is my father." Alex's eyes met mine and held them, he seemed to be searching them for something. For the truth. And that's what I gave him. That was probably one of the most honest things I've ever said. Watch, he's going to think I'm lying to him.

But then Alex nodded. Slowly, only a minute tilt forward, but a nod nonetheless. He smiled softly and sat down on the table pulling me with him so I was on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and he ran his hand through my hair. I sighed happily. This was how things between us _should_ be. Ya know, maybe I was approaching this whole forgetting-the-promise-you-made-to-me thing just a wee bit wrong...I stared fixedly at that middle point of the tub. Maybe I could goad him into remembering...

"I just feel bad that I didn't ask your father for permission before getting your consent..." Alex murmured softly, staring at the wall. He totally wasn't looking at me! I really honestly don't believe asking my parents would've stopped us from being together in the end had they said no. Besides, I totally believe that the conception of that particular concept was made by some lame-assed egotistic indemnity-stricken male-centric hopped-up narcissistic man-fanatic with father-daughter deprivation anxieties. It should be considered a serious condition and approached with all forms of patient caution. It was when Alex laughed that I realized that I had said that aloud. That kinda shocked me but I think it was because of all those pent up sarcastically biting comments that I had swallowed whole because I was 'a lady'. They were all just being let loose. But his attention was on me now, so that was good. I returned to staring at my spot.

"Tell me what you see." He spoke softly into my hair. I smirked. That question was way better than the one I had hoped for. Though I don't remember now what that question was...

"The sea." I said simply. "Me sitting like I always do on the rail staring out at that endless expanse of untainted freedom. What I love." I paused , "A lot like my love for you. Just different. More a 'that's my home' type patriotism. But I love where I come from. Don't you?"

Alex was shocked for a moment. I really don't mention the "L" word and his name in the same sentence much. He quickly learned that affection isn't really my thing. At least out right spoken aloud affection anyway. Suddenly he leaned around and pulled me up so I was facing him, "Is that the promise you keep saying I forgot?" He asked incredulously.

"I haven't seen it yet. " was my rather stiff response.

"I didn't forget." He whispered quietly. "I have your ship Desi. I had it made just for you." I just looked at him, excitement and adrenaline rushing through my veins, but I kept my face apathetic. "Des, I never...I never gave it to you...because..." Yes? YES? "Because I thought that once I gave it to you, you'd leave and never come back." was his nearly silent finish.

I pulled away sharply, anger forming where confusion had once been as I slipped onto my feet, shaking with fury, "You don't trust me?" I was so insulted. I was absolutely furious. And hurt. I think I was hurt most of all. There's that word again. _Hurt_. But it's not just a word is it? It's a feeling. A painful one, I might add. I don't think I've ever met anyone who could ever hurt me like Alex could. I think it's because I love him so much, and he feels just as strongly about me, that we're bound to hurt each other. It was absolutely inevitable. And why avoid the inevitable, I always say. But this, _this_, I would go out of my way to avoid any day. I don't want to be mad at him. I really don't.

"Desi, no." Alex refuted immediately. He jumped off the table and came to stand in front of me, but I backed up. His hands fell back to his sides. "It's not that I don't trust you. I just...I know how much you love the sea, and Des, Des, listen to me!" He demanded as I stared studiously at the wall, piercing it with my white hot and pissed off gaze. He took me by the shoulders and shook me slightly until I looked at him. He seemed to deflate as he murmured, "I just don't want you to die."

It barely took a moment for my will to be mad at him cracked in two. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and kissed him softly, his taste lingering on my lips as I pulled away with a grin. I opened my mouth to say something but he smirked, slammed me up against the wall and pressed his lips fiercely against my own. Now this is how life should always be. All Tortuga-ish. Without the rum though. Jack'd shoot me with his pistol if he knew I had said that. Hell, he'd shoot me for even thinking that I had thought it. I grinned as Alex's hands moved underneath my shirt along my skin as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

To be completely truthful, before Alex had kissed me for the first time, when I was fifteen, I had totally thought that sticking your tongue in someone else's mouth was the most disgusting thing ever. I'm most definitely not complaining anymore.

We crashed out of the bathroom and into my bedroom (yes, we had separate bedrooms. Even though I was a pirate I still had this odd sense of what should happen before marriage and what shouldn't. He knew this. I trusted him not to push me. And everybody wonders why I love him... I'm so quirky. Who knows what other whacko stuff I think? Only Alex could deal with someone as chaotic as me...). We toppled onto the bed and I pressed a light hand on his chest. He pulled away and studied me, waiting.

I smirked slightly before saying, "And Alex? I'm Captain Desi Sparrow. I ain't gonna die."

Knock on wood.


	4. Easier Being A Scalawag

_A/N: (Hello one and all! How is everybody? Good I hope. This installment is very unusual so I don't blame you if it isn't exactly your cup of tea. And I really would like some reviews folks, it would really make me feel better. Cuz I don't want to continue if nobody likes it, so please, faithful-yet-unreviewing-readers please review! You can all have...another writer already took the cookie idea...but how about a brownie! Sounds good to me! Anywayz, please enjoy, and remember, reviewers get a free brownie! Luv ya all lotz and thanks for reading! Laterz, -Writing Fairy- P.S. TETC you need to update so bad it's not even funny and so do you RoonilWazlib42 and so does lizzybizzybee and RascalFlattsandJackSparrowFan and like several thousand other people that I'm too lazy to type out right now. So just do as I say cuz I am the Writing Fairy and I am ALWAYS right!)_

**Chapter 4, Easier Being A Scalawag**

I laid down to sleep that night my body humming with anticipation. I was setting sail the next day and I _still_ hadn't seen my goddamned ship! Alex said I couldn't until I was setting sail. He wouldn't even tell me what he had christened it! I also didn't get to pick the crew. He had done that for me. I didn't get any say in anything apparently. Even though I'm the captain. Cuz that makes _perfect_ sense.

I rolled over and stared out into the dark night, watching night ships pull in and unload their cargo and ships that stayed there and remained silent, waiting for the sun to warm their sails. This was taking too long!

Snap...turn...squeak...squeak...click.

I closed my eyes and held perfectly still. Somebody was in my room. That had been the door, I knew it. The only question I still had was: Who the hell was padding around my domain?

A chair was pulled up next to my bed and a hand ran through my hair. Okay, that's Alex. I untensed and breathed lightly. His hand moved to my cheek, softly running a finger along my skin. I was getting impatient. He wasn't trying to shake me awake, he wasn't speaking to me like I was asleep. I was bored. So enough was enough, "Alex, what are you doing?" I murmured quietly, opening my eyes and sitting up, propping myself up against my pillows. He wasn't surprised I was up, I think he had expected me to be.

"I don't know." He replied with a sigh. We were quiet for a moment before he asked softly, "Can I stay in here for tonight?" His words struck me kind of hard. First off, I had no idea of his intent, which was odd because I was pretty good at least at getting a gist of things, second off, he seemed sad. It was then that I realized all he was wearing was a pair of pants. I was also rather consciously aware of the fact that only a thin blue night gown separated me from the rest of the world. But I looked into his dark blue eyes and took a risk. I trusted him. There was nothing more than I needed to know.

"Yeah." I consented with a light-trying-to-be-carefree smile as I laid down on my back again. This whole situation reeked of awkward. And I think Alex meant it to be though I have no idea why in the code he'd want that, but he slid right over me. Like seriously. His hands rested on either side of my head as he stared me straight in the eyes and slid his torso across the silk material of mine. My breath was completely caught in my chest. When he finally, after what felt like a freaking _eternity_, laid down on the other side of me he propped himself up on his elbow so his chest was against my side and his hand was laid nonchalantly across my breasts. The whole gesture seemed kind of...possessive.

So, I relied on the old turn-this-whole-awkward-situation-into-a-mocking-joke. Cuz it worked so well last time! "So, Mr. Michaels," I said dramatically with a sly smirk, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Desi..." He groaned, agitated, running his hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked defiantly.

Alex stopped, looked me in the eyes, and said sadly, "This is going to be your last night here most likely until our wedding in _two months_. Are we just going to say good bye at the docks and leave it at that?"

I pursed my lips and didn't say a word. Trust. That apparently didn't mean whatever the hell I thought it had meant.

His body slid over mine and I could see his toned muscles even in the dim lights. His hands ran through my hair and he kissed my neck murmuring, "God, Des, I'm gonna miss you like hell."

I swallowed my feelings at the moment and said reluctantly, "I personally never thought much of the place."

Alex stopped and looked at me, "You're forcing yourself to say this stuff." He grinned, "I know this idea isn't all that objected by you." His hands fell down to my thighs and I could feel the silk moving up. I shivered involuntarily. I didn't want this. Okay, maybe I did, but it felt _wrong_. Right then it felt wrong.

"We shouldn't..." I stuttered, "My parents...they're right down the hall..."

"And we're engaged." Alex whispered smoothly into my ear.

"... But not married..." I was quickly running out of the power to repress my yearning for him. My night gown was now in tangles around my waist, his hands pressing lightly against my stomach. "...what if I get pregnant?..." I finally asked him softly. I really hadn't wanted to say it, but he had really left me no choice. He wasn't backing off and I wasn't of any right mind to toss him off.

He paused and murmured absently, "And if you do? I'd never leave you."

Shit. This was just not working well. Not well at all. Yet he stopped shifting my night gown up...only to take off his pants. Fabulous. Just downright fabulous.

He flung the pants across the chair next to my bed, the one he had pulled up, and my protesting mind couldn't let this go on any further.

"Alex, I don't think this is your most brilliant idea." I told him cautiously. He completely ignored me. He ignored me! And before I knew it my nightgown had joined his pants and goose bumps appeared on my skin almost immediately. This whole ordeal was making me so damn nervous! "ALEX!" I finally said loudly, grabbing his arm just as he was about to wrap it around me.

His blue eyes met mine as he asked quietly, "Do you trust me?"

I stared hard at him for a moment before responding, "Yes."

We were both silent for a long time before he asked gently, questioningly, in a pleading tone, "Do you love me?" He studied my face for a long time as I struggled with answering that question. Yes would mean...yeah. No would be wrong. A complete lie. Yes would be...yes to more than just that question. Damn him. Sure, ya love me but you still back me into a damn corner so damn tight I can't get out of it.

It was a long time before my voice reached his waiting ears, "Yes."

ooo

I woke up just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. I turned over to look out the window and my eyes rested upon Alex lying next to me. Last night...last night had been great. I wasn't gonna lie. No regrets. Not really. Yeah, I wish we had waited. Nothing I could do to change that though so I wasn't gonna lose sleep over it. I pulled on my pirates garb thinking deeply. Maybe this was all for the better. A kind of promise until I returned. I shook my head as I pulled on my bandana, which of course made the latter difficult, but I couldn't help it. My feelings were all so jumbled at this point. I quickly decided some fresh air would do me good so I slipped on my boots quietly before leaning in, kissing his lips lightly, and leaving the room much softer than he had entered. I ended up down at my old trusty length of gate. I sat down, this time not falling. It felt great being in these clothes again. Alex would _kill_ me if he knew I was out there dressed as such but he needn't know, now did he?

I ran my hands along my legs in a nervous habit I had picked up only recently. I had never needed one before staying at Port Royal but being a lady was absolutely nerve-wracking on a level that was so intense...you tended to be forced to jitter. So I'd run my hands along the skirt of my dress to relieve the tension in them. I was practically creating sparks with how fast my hands were moving back and forth. Flashes of last night were randomly coming to me, it had been more surreal that anything else at the time.

_Alex's skin, warm against mine. The touch of his hands on my sides, his breath light on my cheeks. The simple but meaningful words "I love you" murmured again and again. _

A glint of gold caught my eye as I rubbed my hands along my thighs in agitation. I stopped and lifted my left hand up to study the perfection of the ring Alex had proposed to me with. It wasn't raised, I love how he knew that the first thing that would've happened to that sucker is that the diamond would've popped right off had it been. The diamond was traditional, a long unbroken strip that adorned the top of the circular promise. And it was gold. That was one smart man. It surprised me just how much he understood me just from that little ring. That told me all that I really needed to know. I sighed and tilted my head back. It was absolutely crazy but I just didn't feel like me anymore. I really didn't.

It felt like there was more to me now. I wasn't alone.

_Fingers ran through my hair as his lips pressed fiercely against my own. His hands slipped around my back, holding me tightly as his mouth moved to my neck. _

A tingling feeling went up my spine. What the hell had I been thinking last night! I cursed loudly. Why didn't I just tell him no and walk away! Now I had _this_ to deal with before I left for sea! I suddenly felt so attached to him, so close. We had no more secrets, I think that was the sadness that I felt at the moment. The fact that we were out of unknown boundaries before we had even said 'I do'. I don't know if that makes any sense...I ran my hand through my hair in confusion. Why today? Any other day and I would've had all the time in the world to think about this. But not today. Today I had a ship to command.

ooo

The sun rose what felt like an instant later, cutting off anymore regrets about the night before. With the sun my worries vanished. It was hard to be anxious with the sun smiling down at you and the waters sparkling, inviting you to come and sail.

I walked back up to the house slowly, just drinking in the perfection of the day. It was a great day to sail , I could feel it all around, in the light breeze blowing away from the port, in the clear, cloudless sky. The feeling that I needed to get out of there versus a need to stay. The feeling that Jack was in trouble versus my sudden attachment to Alex. The feeling that I needed to be...code help me, who knows why in the world Jack was _there_...at Cannibal Island (which was a completely justified name, I'm telling you right now) versus my need to stay at Port Royal and help with the wedding.

WHAT! Stay at Port Royal and help with the _wedding_! What the hell was wrong with me! I shook my head frowning as I came closer to the door of the house.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted me, "I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry. I needed...I needed some fresh air." I murmured a response as I stared at the ground. He came forward and wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest. I reached up and ran my fingers along the hair on the back of his neck, it was damp from his shower and his breath smelled with a faint hint of coffee. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I figured you needed some time alone and I had to do something to occupy myself so I didn't race off after you." Alex smiled softly as he held up a medium stemmed blue rose. I smirked. He hooked it behind my ear and leaned forward kissing me lightly. I rested my hands lightly on his crisp white shirt, a lot like my own, as he held me close. This was crazy. This was just so messed up. Since when had we become the lovey-dovey mushy couple?

The answer popped in my head almost immediately and I winced: since last night.

He lifted my chin up so my eyes met his, "Any regrets?"

"I don't regret what we did if that's what you mean." I fudged.

His grip on me became tighter, "What _do_ you regret?"

I bit my lip, "The when part of this whole thing."

"I'm sorry." He murmured quietly.

I pulled away, "Alex, that's not what I want to hear right now! What I want to hear right now, Alex, is that it's all okay!" My voice shook with emotion. "If you're sorry that means that something's wrong and if something's wrong then we were just being stupid, cuz that means that I guess I'm sorry too because I have no idea if we should've done what we did last night, so don't you damn well tell me you're sorry!" I yelled, my voice cracking as I pressed myself against him, scared as hell as my eyes welled with tears. The first since when I was...since I was nineteen. It's kind of funny that when your scared of someone you love or mad at someone you love the first thing you do is run right to them. Because you know you can tell them and they'll still love you, no matter what.

He wrapped his arms around me, clearly stunned. "I didn't mean it that way Des. I meant I was sorry that I pushed you into doing it. I don't regret any of it, not for one moment."

"I...I'm sorry. I just, I don't know what's wrong with me." I whispered into his chest, shivering slightly. I also seemed to have a chronic case of the chills, if nobody else has noticed.

"You're scared." Alex informed me softly, with a gentle smile, "And Des, it's okay to be scared."

"I dunno." was all I could breathe. Finally I looked up at him and confessed seriously, "You know I love you, right? I know I don't say it very often, but I do love you."

His eyes shown brightly and his whole face seemed to light up, "Some part of me always knows Desi."

ooo

I jumped up and down on the balls of my feet as I watched the boat pull into the dock. I was nearly out of myself with excitement.

"Calm down dear. You're going to give yourself a fit." Juliana laughed.

"Oh, bullocks! I can't wait mother, I just can't wait!" I grinned excitedly. I was acting like a child around Christmas time, but I didn't care. The sea was waiting!

Juliana looked at me in shock. I hadn't exactly welcomed her and Haus with open arms, and me calling her mom was a huge step. Though it had kinda been an accident I wasn't about to take it back.

"You promise you'll be careful?" Haus asked me, arching his brow.

"Always!" I exclaimed as I took in everything from the graceful curves from the bow to the stern to the wonderful bronze color the ship had in the morning light to the pearly white sails and the gleaming floors to...to the steering wheel. Up on the higher deck it stood, tall and in control. Captain Desi Sparrow had her ship! I glanced at the side of the hull to catch a glimpse at the title but it was covered by a sheet.

"That's mean Alex!" I called up to him as he walked down the gang plank.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked. He hugged me tightly and I basked in the scent of sea on his clothes. What a wonderful thing to smell of!

"Oh, here, you might want this." I told him, reaching down my trousers to hand him a rolled up piece of parchment.

"What is it?" He asked, a glint in his eye as he unrolled it.

"It's a map." I explained, "To all of your trading routes. The _right_ ways to go."

He looked at me in shock, "So your the one changing all my maps!"

"Right you are." I smirked, "And do try to remember to carry your ones and coordinates are not just random dots on the map, their places my dear. You can't just give a general direction to a place. Coordinates are coordinates and you can't go through the middle of an island and such. You also have to take under consideration that most of your cargo boats are far too large to make it down certain rivers so be careful when plotting directions that you make the route accessible to your captain or yourself. And dear, it takes time to get to a place, you can't promise to get shipments there unless you account for the proper amount of clicks between one area and another. And taking into account weather condition would not hurt either. Please try to remember all that. I've written it all on the back of the map so do try not to run yourself aground." I sighed. I was more worried about him than me.

Alex's men had been helping my new crew load all of the supplies aboard but sailors run on gossip, they don't get much life on land so they spend their time gossiping. Half of Alex's men dropped what they were holding. His first mate came up and asked dumbfounded, "So your the one that's getting us where we need to be. Warning us of weather conditions and giving us appropriate times."

"Hole in one, mate." I grinned.

"You're the one that sent us around Cannibal Island!" One sailor complained.

"Sorry." I apologized weakly, "I like to avoid that island at all costs but it was the quickest way seeing as Alex had given them an impossible time unless you took a fairly dangerous route. It was inevitable." The sailor walked away grumbling.

"This crew's going to have a mighty fine captain." Alex's first mate tipped his hat at me appreciatively.

"Glad to see somebody thinks I'm going to live." I grinned at him.

Alex just shook his head and laughed.

ooo

Alex ran off to grab some last minute item I apparently really needed and I had a favor to ask of Juliana -I mean, my mother.

"Juliana?" I called to where she was standing off to the side, leaning against a railing. Much like the first day I had returned to Port Royal and spoken with Alex.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Could you...Could you do something for me?" I asked her as I came up.

"Sure, anything." She responded with a gentle smile. Some part of me kinda wished I was as good at being a lady as she was. Most of me didn't.

"Could you help Alex with the wedding?" I choked out. It was kind of a pride smasher to ask her to do something this important, but who else was going to give him a hand?

Juliana was speechless. She pressed her hand against her chest and said, "Of course. There's nothing I'd rather do." And she was so sincere about it too! It was like it...meant so much to her.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Your welcome."  
I looked at the ground, then back up and smirked, "Just nothing pink and frilly okay?"

She laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

ooo

Finally all of MY crew were lined up in front of me. George, Kiko, Lenny, Willy, Oliver, Horace, Charlie, and Demian. Hold up! Demian? Demian, Demian as in Alex's best friend, _Demian_! Sure I liked the guy but this totally wasn't an accident or just because! He was there to give Alex the scoop when we reunited. I was so _furious_-

"So you trust me do you?" I asked him coldly, my gaze directed at Demian.

"What?" Alex asked, surprised at my tone.

"You're sending Demian." was my unbelieving response.

"I couldn't find another sailor that would sail under the captaining of a woman, Des. Do you know how hard it was to find a crew that was okay with that? And you needed one more person. Demian's reliable, trustable, and dependant. He'd make a good first mate!" Alex ended teasingly.

I just laughed. "I am just so out of it today." I sighed.

"You're trying to find a reason to be mad at me." He informed me, an amused tone in his voice.

"Maybe I am..." I trailed off slowly. "Now can I know the name of my ship!" I begged desperately. This was going to kill me if he didn't tell me soon!

"Of course." He smiled. "Haul it down!" He called to two of his crew members holding two ropes attached to the sheet covering the name.

In curly gold letters that sparkled in the sunlight it said:

_The Emerald Songbird_

ooo

Everyone boarded ship, everything was ready. All were accounted for...except for me.

Alex cradled my cheek in his hand. "You're going to be back." He said it more like an order.

"There's no need to worry about Captain Desi Sparrow." I smirked, but my voice was soft. Leaving was harder than I had thought it would be. But Cannibal Island was calling my name, Jack was in trouble, and only I was going to be able to get him out. So off I must sail.

Alex pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. "Get your ass back here as soon as you can and if you miss our wedding when I die I will haunt you, then when you die I'll haunt your ghost."

"Lovely departing phrase." I complimented dryly. He just shook his head and handed me an ink green book he had pulled from some magic place on his person. "This is going to be your captains log. Everything goes in here, got it?"

"Yessir." I mocked.

"I'm not kidding. And here." He offered, yanking the second sword off of his belt. I had been curious as to why he was carrying around two... "I had Will Turner, the blacksmith, make it for you weeks ago. I heard you complaining about losing one from Barbosa's stupidity. And I figure it could come in handy."

"Thanks." I choked out, almost speechless. Little did he know that I actually _knew_ Will, but whatever. "Give Will my thanks and congrats on his marriage. I think I missed it..." I mused before walking away.

"Wait, you know William Turner?" Alex asked confused.

"A tale for a day when I don't have to set sail." I teased.

He shook his head, "Go on." He encouraged.

My smile was tilted and almost forced as I walked the gangplank. I tipped my hat to various crew members that I did not yet know the name of very well and they responded with a grin and another hat tip. "Demian, a word!" I barked as I came upon my steering wheel. God, it felt good to be on a boat again!

"Yes Captain?" He asked coming up in front of me. Good boy. He's already aware of the chain of command.

I tossed him a hat and said, "First mate'll fit you well. Pay attention and step lively. Back to your post." I paused, "Oh, and Demian?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Don't think just cuz we're friends I'll go easy on you." I warned him lightly.

"Wouldn't dream of it Captain." Demian responded seriously, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that assured me he didn't take it seriously. With that he walked off. He'd learn. Oh, he'd learn quickly enough.

I smirked, foolish boy. "Hoist the anchors! Open the sails!" I ordered, "I wanna see the sun rise head on tomorrow so you best stay on course!" They set to work immediately, running here and running there, doing this and doing that. I looked over at the port lazily and caught Alex's amused gaze. I tipped my hat with a very devilish grin across my lips. He smiled back and saluted mockingly. I laughed.

My eyes moved to stare at the steering wheel and I ran my hands along the pegs sticking out the circular band with ease. It was then that the oddest sensation came over me. But they were all smiling as I sang it. It just reminded me of a certain pirate...and a song I absolutely hated. But it seemed...appropriate, "Yo, ho, Yo, ho, a pirates life for me." I smirked and the crew laughed, chorusing the last line with me, "And REALLY bad eggs."


	5. Fantasy vs Reality

_A/N: (Hey folks! Sorry it's been so long since my last update but here it is! Very different with a kinda confusing ending but shocking nonetheless. And a HUGE cliffie! Well, please enjoy! Laterz, -Writing Fairy- "**I dunno. I don't really know how to talk to boys." Quinn admitted. "Oh, it's just like talking to girls but you have to use smaller words." Zoey shrugged. **Sorry, my sis is watching Zoey 101 and even though I don't really like it much this kinda funny and- **"Did you know that elephant pee smells like licorice?" **Ha ha. It's kinda funny just because of it's stupidity. So...uh...yeah...anyway...here's the fic!) (My deepest apologies for that...) (Oh, and just as a heads-up, this particular installment is very...profane.) (Sorry bout that too...) ( I think the only word I don't use is 'effing' but whatev...) Okay, only two more. **"My head hurts." **And of course, **"Boys are weird.)** (And yes, I know I'm odd.) _

**Chapter 5, Fantasy vs. Reality**

The sea had been pretty calm for the four days we had spent sailing. Each night I had written at least a page, most days around three, in my captain's log. Everything going on, the happenings, and my feelings. I didn't really know if I could ever give it back to Alex, already it was far too personal.

"Captain?" Kiko called.

"Yeah?" I responded walking up. It was later in the evening and we were all just finishing up a few last minute chores before getting a good night's rest.

"We got a problem." The man informed me holding up a frayed rope. He was roughly half a foot taller than me with tar colored hair and shining almond eyes, his skin was highly tanned and he was slimmer than most. I was actual pretty proud of myself. I knew all of their names and general attitudes, which was huge because there was only one other crew I had ever gotten to know and...and they were dead. Because of me. If that ever happened again...god, I'd probably die of guilt. But I shifted my thoughts to our current issue, blocking out those worries. For now. Kiko pointed up at a pearly white sail glistening in the breeze and brandished the frayed line, "This rope leads up to that sail, a slight tug and it'll go tumbling miss -I mean, Captain."

I nodded and took the rope from him, examining it before tugging at both sides purposefully until the rope snapped.

"Captain Surrey!" Kiko exclaimed, "We don't have a spare!"

"No worries." I smirked. Must they always underestimate me? I surveyed the rope and quickly decided my superior knot tying abilities were going to be put to good use, for once. Not tying my ankles together and falling off the ship. Then again, aren't we all stupid at the age of twelve? I deftly tied the two ends together with a trick knot I had learned in my teenage years that I had eventually used to tie Alex up with...long story...don't ask...

"Captain, that ain't gonna hold." Kiko informed me doubtfully.

"Pull it." I allowed, stepping back, a slight lopsided grin forming on my lips. He looked at me, reluctant to prove me wrong, but he took it and I watched his slim muscles bulge as he yanked at it. He looked up at me in shock, holding up the still held knot. The funny part is, the harder you try to pull it apart, the tighter the knot becomes. Pretty nifty, huh?

"Don't underestimate me, Kiko, it'll only hurt your pride." I turned around on my heel smartly and walked off to the wheel with a threatening yell down to the sleeping quarters, "If anyone's already sleeping down their and not pitching in and I catch them they'll be doing scut jobs!" Immediately the crew assembled in front of me. They had quickly learned I was stern but kind. I meant business but I could be spoken to. And I'd laugh. I think that's what really convinced that I wasn't a hell bitch intent on making their lives miserable.

"We should be arriving to where we need to be by midday tomorrow." I said briskly then smiled, "Good job. You've kept on quite nicely. For the most part." At that last part I glanced at Demian who looked guilty. He had been quite the slacker the first day or two, but it wasn't until I had locked him in the brig for a few hours and given him scut jobs had he realized I meant business. "Everyone is dismissed. Be up bright and early tomorrow." And with that they dispersed and I walked off, consulting a map.

"Captain?" Demian called just then, walking up to me tentatively.

"Yes, Demian." I replied nonchalantly, consulting my non-magical compass. I was rather angry with him, and I had told him so. He had seriously disappointed me and he knew it.

"I think I owe you an apology." Demian murmured quietly as he came up close behind me from where I stood in front of the wheel.

"Do you?" I asked softly, not really paying much attention.

"Yes." Demian responded firmly, "I should've taken you more seriously as a captain. I was being ignorant and treating you like some girl when I should've been treating you like my superior, my captain."

"Is that so?" I traced my finger along the route we were taking, still not really paying that much attention. My mind was just on other things. Like Jack. Who's special alarm in my head was going off with such a force that I was constantly wondering if we were near a lighthouse and about to crash into shore so it was ringing it's stupid little bell incessantly. But I was also thinking about the time that I had used my trick knot to tie Alex up. Which was excessively funny, I might add. Well, it was funny to me, I guess I should say. I was sixteen and...let's see...why did he piss me off again?...oh yeah, he was nagging me about being a pirate and not drinking rum.

"Des, that is the funniest thing I have ever heard!" He choked out as he doubled over holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard tears were streaming out of his dark, ocean blue eyes.

I gave him a derisive look, "I prefer not to desecrate my liver and turn into a babbling fool."

"And you're with Captain Jack Sparrow!" He laughed even harder.

I snapped around on my heel and stalked off out of the bar leaving Alex to laugh his ass off by himself. Jack came across me as I left, "Hey nibblet...what's wrong?" He asked immediately upon catching sight of my face.

I gave him a funny look. "Did you just call me _nibblet_?"

"What?" He asked with a laugh, "You don't like your new pet name?"

I gave him an exaggeratedly irritated look before continuing my angry storm off. I heard Alex crash out of the doors behind me still chuckling.

"Oh, calm down hot head." He called after me, which of course only made me angrier. So I walked faster, heading down to the beach, where I plopped myself down to stare at the sea as I cooled off.

Alex didn't say a word. He just sat down next to me, a goofy grin on his face as he stared out at the sea as well.

"You're a pain in the ass." I had growled under my breathe.

"And you are the oddest pirate I have ever met."

"Touché." I admitted grudgingly. He flung his arm around me and I started to shift away but he pulled me close. I sighed.

"Aw, come on now! I can't have fun with my girl?" Alex asked jokingly.

"Your girl my ass." I grumbled.

He wrapped one of my curls around his fingers as we stared up at the stars. It was late and the stars were just starting to become visible. "I'm tired." I whispered with a yawn. "Code, it's been such a long week." I sighed, succumbing to the desire to rest my head on his strong chest. He laid back into the sand and I fell with him, "I'm kinda tired too actually." He murmured.

I stifled a yawn and began to stand, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then as long as Jack doesn't have some weird urge to go to sea-"

"Stay here." He had murmured, pulling me back.

I yawned. He _was_ really comfortable...and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. When I woke up the next morning I had the vague feeling that Alex had kissed me just as I was about to completely crash but I wasn't sure so I had let it go. But, as I said before, I had woken up with Alex's arms around me with my head on his chest. I smirked. He wasn't up yet. I was. I slipped out of his embrace, raced to whatever ship we had commandeered for the moment and grabbed a load of rope.

Let's just say that when Alex woke up he couldn't move. At all. His ankles were tied securely together, his wrists to their corresponding thighs which were then tied together and linked to his ankles which were then tied tightly to his neck. All this means is that if he moved any part of his body he would yank his neck off.

"You nasty little whore bitch!" He had hollered the moment he realized what I had done.

"Thank you. Lovely knots aren't they?" I grinned happily from my content seat next to him. I was rather egotistic about my knot tying abilities. But I totally had a right to be.

"And what do you plan to do now?" He had been breathing like a winded rhinoceros and pissed as hell.

"See how long it takes you to get out and maybe if your nice enough I'll untie you." I laughed.

He paused, "That's it?"

"Uh...yeah. It's just pay back for yesterday when you completely dissed me for not drinking rum." I had responded a little weirded out.

"So you're not going to give me to..._her_?" He had asked, revulsion clear in every syllable. He was talking about this ugly little pain who thought she was the hottest thing since toast and had this undying infatuation with him. She had tried kidnapping him more than once just to keep him in her closet so she could look at him. She had paid several girls before to do just that. Tortuga's a funny little place, ain't it?

I smirked, "Hell no. I'll save that for when you _really_ piss me off."

He had spent the better part of four hours trying to get out of those bonds and finally I had deemed him "well-punished" and cut him loose. At which point he immediately tackled me and sent me sprawling across the sand, holding me down.

"You think you're so funny." He growled at me.

"_You_ think _you're_ so funny. Isn't that how this whole mess started?" I retorted, shifting my leg so he wasn't settling his weight at such a painful angle. "So what now? Ya gonna just sit on me all day?"

"Nope, I'm gonna pay some guy to tie you up and give you to me so I can put you in my closet to stare at you forever." He joked.

"I swear, that girl has some screws loose." I shook my head.

"Some?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, all." I reconciled and we both laughed. It was then that I realized his face was coming way closer to mine than the foot away it had been before.

"Hey DESI! Where the hell are you?" I heard Jack call, "We're shipping off lass."

"I see he's given up nibblet." I smirked.

"What?" Alex asked curiously, his face so close I could feel his breath, warm on my cheek.

"Nothing. I've gotta go." I whispered.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered back softly.

"Ah, but I must. My ride is shipping out." I grinned and turned the tables of this whole little scenario, jerking my whole body up and flipping over completely so _I_ was on top holding_ him_ down.

"Holy shit." He muttered, "You're a whole hell of a lot stronger than you look."

All I did was grin. Then I let go of one of his arms and ran my hand through his just-cut hair, "Keep your hair short. I like it better like this." and with that I jumped off of him and sauntered up the beach, leaving Alex standing behind me, completely dumbfounded.

It was a sweet memory. I loved those insignificantly trivial moments I had spent with him. Wrestling, star gazing, eating, bitching, laughing, revengeful antics, antics of every kind, hell, even flirting sometimes when we had nothing better to do.

"Hey Des, Desi, ya listening to me?" I was jolted back to my not-so-carefree-existence by Demian and his incessant nagging.

"Uhm, sorry. I guess I spaced. What were you saying?" I shook my head while turning around to face him. Why couldn't they all just leave me alone? Being a captain was seriously way harder than it looked, I'd never give it up for anything, but it was difficult. I tried to focus on what he was saying, I really, _really_ did. Honest! But I couldn't. Thinking about all those good times Alex and I had had brought up the last night I had spent at Michaels' Estates. With Alex. I shivered.

_Alex's hair resting gently on my forehead as he smiled down at me, hugging me tightly to him, his fingers running along the ends of my hair. _

_"Desi, there's something I've got to tell you." He murmured quietly. _

_"What?" I asked, but my voice sounded odd and way too loud. _

_He opened his mouth to respond but instead his lips pressed forcefully against my own as his arms wound around me, his nails digging into my back through the thin cloth of my white shirt and vests. My hands gripped the steering wheel behind me as- Wait. Where the hell was there a steering wheel in my room? And since when had I been wearing _clothes_? Especially my pirate garb?_

_Holy hell. _

My eyes jerked open immediately. I sooner wished I had kept them shut. As it turned out, my daydream wasn't exactly... a daydream. It was completely real. Just with the wrong person. Holy hell. Holy _hell_? Screw that! Holy _shit._


	6. That PARTICULAR Woman

_A/N: ('Ello mis amigos! Como estas! Okay, enough of that. Anywayz...sorry it has taken soooo long to update but it has been soooo hectic on a level that's absolutely infuriating. So much homework and chores and everything else that I haven't had much time to type. This one's kinda short, but not THAT short, so that's okay. Don't worry, I'll be updating again this weekend cuz I have tons of time and nothing to do, so that's pretty cool. I just couldn't help it! I was going to continue, but it ended on such an awesome realization and if you don't think so you might want to revisit the first chapter...uhm...first sentence, I do believe. Wellz, thanks for taking time out of your day to read this! Laterz! -WF-) _

**Chapter 6, That _Particular_ Woman**

Holy shit. That was all I could think as I wrenched myself out of Demian's strong grip. My mind was whirling and my lips seared with distaste. What had just happened? What the _hell _had just happened!

"I've been meaning to tell you for some time now..." Demian trailed off, his brown eyes boring into my own as I stood there gaping in horror. "I feel...I feel very strongly-"

"I'm engaged!" I finally burst out, at a loss for any other words. I brandished the ring in amazement as if he had forgotten or something. It would've been a lot easier if it was possible that he had...I had _trusted_ him! What the hell!

"Listen, Des." Demian said quietly, coming closer. I backed up. He inched closer, I backed up. Soon there wasn't going to be anymore backing up to _do_. Davie Jones'd have _me_ then... "I know your engaged-"

"To your best friend!" I interjected, disgust lacing my incredulous voice.

"You can't fight your feelings Des." Demian told me firmly. I just gaped. I was at a complete loss for any sense of self. This was crazy! This was so messed up! When had this happened! "It was all of those nights I spent with you..." I guess that answers my damn question, "it didn't take me long to realize you were perfect for me." Demian explained, emotion coating his words like sugar in a puff of cotton candy. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"I'm flattered, really." was all I managed in shock as I skidded around the wheel so I could back up into a direction with more backwards space. I didn't want to hit him, no, scratch that, I _couldn't_. He was Alex's best friend and had become something of a good friend to me, too. I just really couldn't do it. I wanted to make things clear to him, and I was trying, but he just wasn't catching my drift. I don't know how much plainer I could've spoken but...yeah. He just wasn't catching on. Not one bit. This was bad. Just how bad, I wasn't quite sure yet, but I had a good feeling it was about to get a whole hell of a lot worse. Lovely. Just perfect. "But, Demian, listen, why don't you just go get a good rest, think about things for a while, get your head on straight. Exhaustion can do crazy things to you ya know, dehydration, malnourishment-" I babbled, rambling things off in an almost incoherent manner.

"Desi, I don't need to think about anything." He told me surely, his voice cracking with emotion. My eyes widened. This was worse than I thought. "I know how I feel Desi. Alex...to hell with Alex."

Okay. Now he gone and dun it. That was it. No more of this pretty little nice girl bullshit. Cold fury replaced my shock and bewilderment. I stopped backing up and took a confident step forward, about to give him a piece of my mind...which is when I realized my mucho mundo mistake: taking a step forward placed me right against his chest, clearly in his grip. I completely froze before I got a word out. Even smarter! Error. Error. Error. Wrong Message Alert. Wrong Message Alert. Wow, I'm an idiot. I think I just joined Jack in the ranks of brilliant stupidity...anyway, Demian's face lit up and a sort of hunger filled his eyes. Fan-freaking-tastic. His arms slipped around me and I finally got my wits about me and started to pull away angrily.

"What's wrong-" Demian asked, his smile disappearing.

"You wanna know what's wrong!" I inquired infuriated, "This isn't right! I'm engaged to your best friend! This isn't-"

Demian laughed and my heart froze over. The laugh just hit a place that laughter just isn't supposed to hit and it made my infuriation into more of a hatred. He was _laughing_. He found this situation _funny_. "Nothing's right these days, and Alex doesn't need to know. Not yet. Then we get back to port, you break things off with him, and we go on our way, together." He informed me, an amused smile playing across his face, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was somehow _special_.

I almost hauled off and decked him right there. Seriously. But then I thought of something that would hurt more, "I love Alex." was my simple statement before I slid past and started to saunter off. But before I had made it very far a large hand came out and clenched around my forearm.

"You don't need to lie to me." Demian murmured quietly, pulling me around.

I gave him an odd look, "What ever told you I was lying?" My gaze was trained steadily on his with a precision sharp enough to make him avert his eyes. "Whatever told you that I cared about you more than as a friend?" Yowch. That kinda hurt. I could totally tell. His large brown pupils caught mine in surprise almost instantaneously.

"But...all those nights we spent talking..." He stuttered, his grip on my arm loosening.

I just shook my head, "That was me getting some fresh air. I thought you were being friendly and talking to you was nice. But that's all it was. Talking." I kinda felt bad about being so bluntly harsh, but he had left me almost no choice. It was then that I realized my _second_ mistake. Being bluntly obvious. The only choice as well as my own downfall. I really _am_ an idiot. Damn straight. Hail to the idiots!

Demian's hand clenched down on my steadily numbing arm in anger, his face going peculiarly apathetic and surveying me with a frigid glance that nearly made me shiver.

"Let go of me." I ordered steadily. He just looked at me with that same icy stare. "I said, stand down sailor!" I demanded, rising up to my full height, a challenging air prominent in every rigid contour of my body.

"Do you love me?" He finally questioned in a voice that told me he was trying to sound monotonous but the facade wasn't complete, you could still hear the underlying raw emotion.

I felt bad. Really, I did. But I wasn't gonna lie. I wasn't gonna lead him on, then turn around when it was convenient for me and drop him. Very not me-ish. So, I told him the only thing I felt was right: the truth. "No."

Which is when he went over the edge completely. His arm tensed as he pulled me against him, and it was then that I started to be afraid. Just how far would this go? But then my worries abated almost instantly when he slammed me to the ground in a one armed throw I seriously did not think he had the strength in him to do, but, as I have previously mentioned, adrenaline can do some funny things...

And my limbs had just started to heal too, I thought irritably as I lifted myself up to get to my feet. I was still kinda reluctant to hit him, but apparently not enough as I rushed forward in fury and took a good swing and connected with his jaw, leaving him reeling.

"Don't touch me." I hissed before turning away to go to my quarters. I was totally done with him. I had just reached the stairs when I heard his heavy foot steps pounding after me and I whirled around just in time to see Kiko whip a lantern at Demian's head. It smashed and the target fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Nice hit." I approved appreciatively, coming forward and nudging my previous confidante with the toe of my boot. He could become a problem later but for now I wasn't gonna care.

Kiko grinned in return, "Nice swing."

---------------------------------------

I locked Demian in the brig, needless to say, and promoted Kiko to first mate. He deserved it, don't you agree? And he was so much better qualified, too. He had a good work ethic and I was much happier and much less stressed with him as first mate. Maybe Demian just wasn't the good person I had thought he was...sad. It really is. When you think that you know somebody and then they turn around and ruin your whole lovely perception of them in a single stupid antic.

"Captain!" Lenny called up to me, concern clear in his still slightly boyish voice. He was the youngest aboard, a few years younger than me, and he seemed to be more of a late bloomer, still retaining younger qualities, but, as far as I know, only feature wise. Then came Kiko, who was roughly my age, then Oliver, George and Charlie were about the same age, then Willy, and the oldest Horace. Lenny didn't say much, he was quiet. Probably because everybody was so much older and more experienced, but he was a good look-out and had a great knack with weather. But we all have our own special knacks, now don't we...

"Yes Lenny?" I beckoned and he came up near the wheel.

"Captain, there's gonna be a storm." The young boy told me surely, his light green eyes firm and waiting for me to disagree. I didn't know what to think. Everything was so contradictory to his words, the sun was high and bright, the waves clear and settled, a slight wind blew through the pearly white sails. Hard to believe, but I knew better than to judge someone's instinct. Especially that of a sailor.

I had just opened my mouth to shout out orders when Horace turned around laughing, "Kid, who are you kidding? This is a perfect day for sailing." I glared at him as Lenny cowered slightly, but his eyes remained sure and unyielding.

"Horace, mind your own!" I snapped at the older man. He raised an eyebrow and I glared back defiantly and he quickly returned to his work, he had no desire to join Demian in the brig. Many of the sailors aboard were already very loyal to me, something that really boosted my pride, but not in a conceited way, in more of a really-hyped-up-happy way. Lenny bit his lip and turned to walk away when I set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I believe you." I smiled gently at him. He look surprised. I smirked as I barked orders, "Take down those sails! Cover the exposed barrels with tarps! Hop to it! I want everyone's eyes up at the skies! I wanna know which way the storm's coming!" Lenny's eyes grew even bigger as he heard me preparing for this 'supposed storm'.

Everyone froze and looked up at me confused except for Kiko who set to work immediately lowering the main sail. But when no one released the other side he looked up perplexed. I nodded at him before looking at the others, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Captain, ya feeling okay, milady?" George called up at me, scratching the back of his head and looking up at the beautiful cloudless sky. "The sky's as clear as it ever will be. It ain't gonna storm."

Lenny cowered behind me, frightened. But I just stood straight and tall, "I feel a storm brewing. Just do as I say, aye?"

They all shrugged, "Aye!" They chorused. I liked this crew, really I did. They had a right to ask questions, and they did, but they did as they were told if I reinforced what I said.

"There had better be a storm coming." I told Lenny heavily, "Or I'm gonna be a laughing stock." I regarded the lad with a peculiar eye. He'd be a good sailor one day. As of the moment he was a little too unsure of himself, but he'd grow outta that.

"You didn't say it was me." He looked at me with a cocked head, kinda like a cute little dog that confused itself. He ran a hand through his golden brown hair and muttered, "Thanks."

I smiled, "It's okay. I've learned that following your instincts are the only way to go sometimes." Then I snapped to, "Back to work sailor!" I commanded.

"Yes captain!" He saluted, his back straight and proud as he dashed off to help with the preparations.

A secretive smirk played across my amused face for the longest time after.

But as the day wore on and the skies remained as clear as ever it became hard to understand why we were all rowing instead of letting the sails take us. But I didn't doubt Lenny. Not yet anyway. I'd give him a little more time...But before I could give him that little more time, we were where we were going. The swamp engulfed the ship and we couldn't have had the sails up if we had wanted to.

"Captain, may I ask of the destination?" Willy asked, looking up at me with his caramel colored brown eyes.

A smirk crossed my lips as the rest of the crew looked up, "An old acquaintance of mine...a woman who goes by the name of Tia Dalma."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I walked smartly up the gang-plank to Tia Dalma's hut, holding my hands rigidly across my chest. I'd rather forego a visit to the Queen of All Madness, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. I had given the order that the crew needed to stay aboard the ship but they were all lined up along the railing watching me intently anyway. At least they were staying aboard.

The door to the hut whipped open just nearly missing thwacking me pretty darn hard in the head.

"That coulda hurt Tia." I informed her dryly.

"Desi." Tia smiled, her rotten teeth giving me the creeps. Hygiene was a big thing for me. Especially teeth. I mean, seriously, how could you let your teeth get _that_ bad! It was absolutely revolting. I mean, doesn't all of your food taste bad now? I shivered at the disgusting notion. Yuck. Anyway... "Come in Desi, come in. I sense you need to talk about some-ting."

I nodded silently and followed her inside almost agitatedly. There was a lot I needed to do in a very short space of time. She sat down behind her chest/desk that was piled high with random paraphernalia, but the thing that stuck out to me most was the locket sitting almost fully concealed underneath some old, crumbling papers. I picked it up and studied it in the dim light of Tia's hut knowingly. The crazy bat tensed and watched me closely. She knew I was smarter than most. With just a few more connections than most, "Tia, I already know." I informed her gently putting the locket down. She just stared at me. "I've know for a while. Davie and I are tight." I added with a sardonic smirk, raising two intertwined fingers.

"I 'ave no doubt." Tia said with a scowl.

I gave her a very serious look, "Tia, the winds are changing. I can feel Davie Jones in this new breeze." I quieted for a moment, staring at some random object hanging from the ceiling before continuing, "Jack has held the Pearl for the promised thirteen years. He will be coming to claim Jack's soul."

"And what do you want me to do about dis?" Tia asked carefully, picking up the locket and staring at it, her mind glazed over with reminiscence.

I looked back at her, "When Jack comes for your aid, do what you can. Keep him out of harm's way, for the time being at least. Will you do that?"

"For 'ow long are you asking?" Tia questioned suspiciously.

"For as long as possible." was my vague response. But I had no more.

"I will try." The old witch murmured. She was older than many new. Old enough, in fact, to have been around during the very beginning of Davie Jones tormenting of the sea. Quite a while ago. But there was much more to her story than many knew. There were only three people that knew the full contents of that story: Davie Jones, Tia Dalma, and yours truly. Yes, of course, little ol' me knows all of this. What kinda girl would I be if I didn't know everything!

"_Is_ there anything you can do?" I asked fleetingingly, my gaze wavering to the hag for a moment before flicking back to her absolutely fascinating hut. I had always found her living-quarters so mind-boggling, especially in my younger years. One day I always swore I would come by with only the intent of examining the objects in it more thoroughly. Never to visit the Queen of All Madness. In fact, that _particular_ woman held a special place in my heart for my deep-seated hypocritical skepticism. I picked up the locket from where Tia had set it down and stared at it almost unseeingly. This locket foretold a mighty tale. A tale people one day might know. A tale of love and sorrow and anger, yes, plenty of anger. The drastic measures taken in the loss of love so dear. And plenty of pain, not the physical kind, but the heart-wrenching kind. Hurt. Oh joy, more hurt!

Tia grinned that disgusting smile and disappeared without a word. She re-appeared moments later brandishing a jar of...no. That'd be too stupid. But, by the code, it looked like a jar of _dirt._ "Dirt." I finally inquired, skepticism and pure sarcasm filling my voice.

"Not jus' dirt." Tia refuted, flashing me a disgusting toothy smirk, "A _jar_ of dirt."

"Cuz that just makes oodles of sense." I remarked sardonically, rolling my eyes. But if it kept Jack busy, to hell if I was complaining. Then I composed myself and ended professionally, "Just remember to do what you can. The black mark should be appearing any day now."

"Would you like ta tell me jus' how long I'll be preoccupying Jack?" Tia reiterated, irritated.

"Until I finish up with my end of the bargain." I murmured, hushed, my palm squeezing the locket until it dug deeply into my fingers before I dropped it onto the chest, once more amid the random items scattered everywhere.

"Your end of the-" But when Tia looked up it was with confusion. All she saw was thin air. Finally, there was somewhere else I needed to be.

_A/N: (Thanks for reading folks! I know it's kinda short but I soooo needed to update. Very badly. I feel so bad! It's been almost two weeks! I feel so bad! But I'll update once more this weekend, so that's good. Well, have a nice weekend! Lotz of luv but hopefully not homework cuz that would suck like milkshake! Laterz, -Writing Fairy-)_


	7. Faith Isn't Always A Bad Thing

**_(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, it's been a rather hectic and stressful week -once again. Well, I hope you like this and have a great day! Laterz and all that polka ; ) -Writing Fairy- a.k.a. your hot and sexy football playing boyfriend who plays wide receiver on the varsity team! (No, I'm not really a guy. It's a joke) Will is hotter than Jack and he ISN'T a pansy OR a eunuch. AND pity-parties are fun but I DON'T NEED ONE! you know who I mean...) _**

**Faith Isn't A Bad Thing**

I had somewhere I needed to be! Hip, hip, hurray! Alright then. Now that that's out of my system...I ended up behind my crew. Whoop...ee...? Well, at least I was needed somewhere. They were all still lined up at the railing, gazing at Tia's hut. The one they thought I was still in. I snickered softly. This was gonna be interesting... "What are you lazy bums doing!" I barked, "Lift the anchor! Set sail! You're all wasting time!"

They all jumped about ten feet in the air. It was rather comical actually.

"How the hell...you were in there, I _swear_...Holy shit...where the hell did you come from?..." Echoed around and around the astonished crew.

I sighed before chastising them, "I thought I told you lazy bums to get to work." was all I said before sauntering off to the wheel. Code, it felt good to be me again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we hoist the sails again, Captain?" Horace asked me giving Lenny a mocking look as he held the rope to do so in his grubby mitts. We had just left the confines of the outreaching forest that swallowed Tia's hut and there was a strong breeze flitting around the ship. A very perfect breeze to sail on. I wanted to think Lenny was right but...

"I suppose so." I conceded finally. Lenny's head sank to his chest and he walked up to me forlornly.

"I'm sorry Captain Surrey." He apologized softly.

I rested a hand on his shoulder as he walked past, flashing a devilish grin, "Don't worry. When that storm comes it'll be them that has to lower the sails and save the rations. _They'll _be sorry then."

"Thanks Captain." Lenny muttered, trying to look heartened, but he knew that I was just bolstering him. He walked off slowly, his shoulders caved in. A sure sign of defeat and wounded pride.

I willed that storm to come. I wanted it to come. Just for Lenny. Poor kid. He tried so hard to fit in, but everything seemed to be working against him. And trust me, I knew that particular feeling very well. I should start a class on it. Hurt 101: A class on how to cope with pride killers and loved ones. Cuz they both ended with the same thing. Hurt. I sighed deeply. It seemed like hurt spared no one sometimes, it ravaged towns and tore people apart mercilessly. It created turmoil. It killed. The possibilities of hurt seemed endless. Sometimes I kinda wondered if that's what everyone was always running from. From that feeling of hurt. From that completely devastating and mental anguish. But that devastation and anguish could all be lumped into one painful four-letter word: hurt.

I dunno why I was so obsessed with hurt all of sudden. The concept just took over my mind. I think it was because I had someone who could hurt me. Alex. And no one had ever had that kind of power over me before. I think, more than anything else, that hurt scared me. It made me vulnerable. _Alex_ made me vulnerable. I shivered.

"HUZZAH!" A boyish voice shouted triumphantly, jolting me out of my reverie. I was so deep in thought, that I was actually nauseous from such a reality check. I glanced over my shoulder to see Lenny standing on the rail, holding onto a line that tethered a sail. His face was glowing and he was hopping on the balls of his feet in excitement. But then I had to ask: Huzzah, _what_?

Which is when I felt the drops falling on top of head and soaking my curly black locks. I looked up to see dark clouds covering every possible space of sky and I nearly whooped when I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. I smiled widely as the rain pelted down harder, "And that, lads, is why faith isn't always a bad thing."

They groaned and set to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, maybe it was kinda rash hoping for a storm, I thought tiredly as we all collapsed into our bunks that night. I had anchored and decided to take a night for everyone to just sleep. We had made it out of the storm without casualties, but it had been a rough one. Water covered everything, even our bunks were lightly sprayed with salt and sea water, and it sloshed around the floor, calf deep in some areas. But we were all too tired to care, we'd figure out how to get rid of it later. I just hoped it didn't drag us down. Cuz that would've been bad. I slowly drifted to sleep, thinking of many things, but one memory came back most prominent of all, and, to be honest, I don't really know what triggered it at the time...

_I didn't know where I was. I remembered not being able to breathe. I remembered water. Yes, lots and lots of water. Surrounding me, crushing me, choking me. I remembered trying to scramble for the surface, I remembered that my ankles were tied because of my own damn stupidity. I remembered a lot, but so very little. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings with a weariness that didn't altogether befit a twelve year old. _

_The deck was hard. No one was around. I was all alone on an alien ship, code's knows where. It was then that I heard footsteps. Heavy, purposeful footsteps coming up from below deck. I was curious, who would it be? The sooner I saw, the sooner I wished I hadn't._

_Davie Jones. I recognized him from all of the tales I was told as a child. His octopus-like face, his beady black eyes, I just knew it was him. But, and oddly enough, I wasn't afraid. Not at all. If anything, I felt pity for him._

_"You are dying." He told me gruffly. Then he looked at me oddly. "Yet you don't need me. You are ready for judgment day." _

_Everything seemed surreal as I stood up and wobbled over to him. I felt nauseous all over from the boat moving violently in what felt like a storm, but there was no rain or thunder or lightning. The sky was calm, but the sea was distorted, angry. "That locket..." was all I said as I neared and could see the chain around his slimy neck. I knew that locket. _

_"Why are you here?" Davie Jones demanded. I reached for the heart pendant, half-expecting him to back away from me or slap me or push me overboard. But he didn't. He finally asked, fear creeping into his mottled voice as he watched me turn the heart over and over in my small hands, "Why do you need me?" _

_I looked up at him with emotionless green eyes and murmured softly, in a voice I'm sure wasn't mine, "I don't need you. You need me." _

I woke up in a cold sweat. I fell out of my bunk with a slight ker-plunk as I landed in the water, but everyone was so dead asleep that no one noticed. I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I stood up. My own words rang in my ears, _"I don't need you. You need me."_ I had said. I remembered that day, yet I didn't. I knew it happened, but I didn't know _what_ happened. I don't even know if that makes any sense at all. But since when do I make sense?

I sloshed up on deck and sat on the rail as I used to do when I was younger. It seemed that recently I needed to remember that I was once young. Once a carefree child. A little girl. The ship still rocked violently back and forth and I remembered Jones's distorted voice in my ears, cold with fear, _"Why are you here?"_ He had asked me. I had told him that he needed me. I knew he did. Things were different between old Davie and me than with anyone else. Davie and I had history. The funny thing is, I never knew why. I never needed Davie Jones, but he needed me for some reason or another. I was always subconscious of our deal, but I had always let it float away from me because I didn't want to deal with his heart and with mine. It was just too much to bear sometimes.

But now I _had_ to deal. I had to save Jack's ass. I had to do my job. And that meant a lot of things. That meant keeping up my end of our bargain. That meant dealing with Jack and his stupidity as he carried around the jar of dirt Tia was going to give him. That meant a few more trips to the Queen of All Madness. But worst of all, that meant I would have to deal with more hurt that just my own.

My stomach revolted and I leaned over the railing and retched into the crashing waves, something that I had never done in all my life as a sailor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cannibal Island. I could see it in the distance, its mass growing as my suddenly-seeming-very-tiny ship neared the sandy shores. I hated Cannibal Island, even more than I hated when Jack acted like The Asshole Of All Existence. Which is pretty damn hate prone, if you ask me.

"Cannibal Island." Kiko murmured into the wind behind me.

"Yes." I replied just as softly. "Damn cannibals." I growled.

"If you hate it so much, why are we going there?" Lenny questioned curiously as he walked up. His confidence had been brought up a significant amount from the little storm spiel and suddenly none of the other sailors were treating him like a lad, they actually called him Lenny now instead of just "boy" or "laddie". I was very proud of this development.

"Jack." was my simple response before I could bite it back. Wow, another moment to add to my acting-like-Jack incidences. I think he's a bad influence on me.

"Jack?" Lenny inquired confused. "Jack who?"

"Jack Sparrow." Kiko informed him shortly before walking away. My eyes widened in shock. As did the rest of the crews', I might add.

"Wait, Kiko." I called. He pause to look at me as I continued rather incredulous, "What do you know that I don't I don't know you know?" I was very curious. Kiko was a lot brighter than he looked and sharp as a whip. If he had pinpointed me as who I really was, kudos to him.

"Captain Desi Sparrow's a hard one to miss when your father's one of her father's old crew." He smirked slightly at me in such a familiar fashion...Chris. Damn.

"Your Chris's son!" I exclaimed, running forward and wrapping my arms around him tightly, tears welling my eyes. He jumped in surprise, "I am so sorry. Code, I can't tell you...I had no idea...I am so sorry..." I sobbed. I could feel the crew's astonished gazes focused on me. I wasn't much of a crier, I didn't know what was up with me. But the crew Kiko's father had been in had been the best crew Jack had ever had. And they had died. Died at the hands of pirates on a mission to hurt me and Jack. They had made Jack and I watch as they killed off our crew in absolutely heinous methods and finally...finally Tae. The girl Jack loved.

_**(A/N: Chapter 9 in Me and Jack if you want more details...)**_

****I shivered involuntarily. That had been a dark day indeed.

"Desi, listen, it's-" But Kiko cut off. "I don't even know what happened." He looked at me with sad eyes, confusion clear in his gaze. I pulled away and wouldn't look at him, "And you don't want to. I would give anything not to know." I whispered softly, seeing in my minds eye the blood, the killing, the torture of sitting there and not being able to do anything. I wiped at my wet eyes and returned to the wheel, brooding.

"Wait, you're Desi Sparrow?" Horace asked in shock, the rest of the crew mirroring his emotions, even Kiko, but I think that was more because I was there when his father was killed.

"Hell yeah." I smirked deviously, a vestige of my old pirate self surging forward. "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me. And really BAD eggs..." I sang softly as they listened.

"But you're engaged to Alex Michaels!" Lenny exclaimed. I knew what he meant. Alex was an upstanding figure in society -and always had been. Oh, how little they knew...

"Such a pansy ass name too." I growled as I turned the wheel so we were skirting around Insane Eating Habits Island. The crew laughed at that, "I'm just surprised you all aren't scared of me now. I mean, I am Jack Sparrow's right hand." I grinned mischievously as a few of them stood stock still, digesting this bit of information. "Aw, I won't bite. I promise."

"Why are we going around the island?" Lenny finally asked, coming up beside me. I was a little surprised, I admit. I didn't expect his confidence level to be so high, but I smiled gently at his newfound esteem.

"I don't want to dock on this side. It's too open. The Cannibals live closer to where I plan to dock, but we'll be to their backs instead of in their view, so they won't notice us as quickly as they noticed Jack and his crew." I explained patiently as I rounded the island easily.

"Whoa!" Oliver shouted, "We're going _on_ that blasted island?"

"I'm not going to make _you_ go." I responded shortly. "But _I_ have to. My father's on that damn island. He's in trouble. And only I can save him. Usually." I shrugged. "But I think Will beat me here, so you never know. Maybe he can take my place."

Willy started shaking. "But Captain, it's _Cannibal_ Island. They'll-they'll _eat_ us!"

"And you don't think I know that." I sighed heavily. "We're docking."

Kiko, Lenny, and Horace moved off to help, Willy, Oliver, George, and Charlie stood stock still.

"I said we're docking!" I ordered louder. They scrambled off immediately, readying the ship to be anchored. I'd have to row over because there was technically no port and beyond that, even if there was, I don't think I would've docked in it anyway. Too dangerous.

Too soon for most of my crew I was ready to row ashore. I regarded them all with emotionless eyes, something I found much harder than usual for some reason or another. "None of you are coming with me." The uproar was immediate as I turned back to the row boat.

"You can't go alone!" Lenny rejected.

"You're just a lass!" Horace objected.

"You're our responsibility." Oliver argued.

"None of us could, in our right minds, let you go alone." Willy told me forcefully, his voice ringing above the others and everything went quiet. I just shook my head, a secretive smile crossing my lips. Kiko didn't say a word. He just helped me lift the row boat and the others watched angrily.

"None of you are going." I reiterated tiredly. I didn't feel like dealing with them at that particular moment. "So, either you help me get this row boat into the water or Jack dies, because none of you are coming." I don't think I'd be able to do what I did with them around anyway. No one's ever been able to keep up with me.

They all grudgingly came forward and helped me and Kiko lift the heavy wood. I sat in side and was about to say some very profound parting phrase to be remembered for all time, when Kiko sat down with me. I raised an eyebrow at him, "And what do you think you're doing?" But before I could say anything else, the others snatched their chance and dropped the boat into the water.

I refused to look at him. Refused to say anything. I just sat there and seethed as we rowed to the dreaded island. He didn't seem to mind. His face gave away nothing and we both just rowed in a frigid silence. Well, more _I _rowed in a frigid silence. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. What if Kiko died on that island? And it was my fault, just like his father's death? I shivered involuntarily and my stomach felt like it was in my throat. That impending sense of throwing up filled my mouth, but I held it back with difficulty. It seemed that all of a sudden I was extremely squeamish. Never a good thing.

When we finally reached the island and pulled the boat ashore, I looked up at him sharply with my piercing green eyes, "You had better keep up." Even now I could feel the need to be somewhere rising within me. Or maybe that was my damn sensitive stomach. Ya know, I really wanted pickles. Like really bad. I think I would _kill_ for a pickle...

I shook my head. Hell. What was my deal? I trudged through the forest with Kiko on my tail, and before long we were heading up the long slope to the Cannibals Throne Of Fiery Death. Well, that's what I called it. Because anyone sitting in that chair was bound to be burned then eaten for some 'religious' reason unknown to me. Some bull shit about a deity being stuck in a fleshy resistance and needing to be freed. Some bull shit like that.

We finally made it to the large pillar that happened to be this throne and I slipped behind it gracefully. I was surprised when Kiko moved next to me almost as silently. I pressed a finger to my lips. This is how I worked. First I had to know what I was getting into, whether it be good or bad, then I'd decide the best route, because with Jack, everything becomes a soap opera.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" I heard Will exclaim and chanced a glance around the throne. I almost let out a laugh. Will was lashed up like a pig on a stick, looking worse for the wear. Then my gaze landed on Jack. He was wearing some pretty...odd things. Like a necklace of toes. And let me just say: EW! And he was sitting in the throne. Holy hell. How in the world does he get himself into this stuff? I really have to ask. One day, I'm going to have to figure this out. I knew if I asked him he'd just flash me a devious grin and say, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love. What do you expect?" But on to more momentarily pressing things. Jack walked towards Will his face a mockery of confusion carrying a -what the hell. A feather duster? You have to be kidding me. Was that supposed to be a scepter or something. Holy hell. But a _feather duster_? What Jack did next made me roll my eyes. He poked Will in the shoulder. As if checking to see how good to eat he would be. Oh, god help me. Kiko was still standing next to me, giving me puzzled looks. He couldn't see what was going on.

"Jack! It's me! Will Turner!" The Blacksmith shouted at the obviously deranged pirate. Jack backed away and said, "Wah-say kohn." I jumped in shock. Well, at least he was learning _something._

A white faced cannibal stepped forward, "Een dah-lah. Eeseepi." Huh? I dunno what's going on, so please excuse my confusion. Wait...Jack knows something I don't! I almost fainted just from that thought.

"Eseepi!" The crowd gathered around Will echoed enthusiastically.

"Tell 'em to let me down." Will told Jack like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kinda was. And I kinda had to wonder why Jack was being such an ass, but hey, I didn't know what the hell they were saying. So I didn't know much.

"Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam meensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip." Jack explained to the other cannibals, moving two fingers back and forth in a scissors motion. Okay, now I really couldn't help it. _That_ I understood. _Eunuchy._ Eunuch. Now that sounded like Jack. I laughed silently, pulling back and pressing my hand over my mouth. But I highly doubted Will was castrated. Lizzie wouldn't go for that, I'm _sure_. Wait, we'll find out that _Jack's _a eunuch...

I forced myself to be quiet and peeked around again, "Ahhh... eunuchy!" The other cannibals chorused. Then Jack just began to walk away, seemingly disinterested, and I watched as Will's gaze focused on Jack's hearts desires compass and got a shrewd of idea of the happenings. Will and Lizzie's wedding had been ruined because Will hadn't shown up because they had been accused of helping Jack and sentenced to the gallows, but the new asshole of the East India company, Beckett, had offered Will a deal: if the blacksmith brought the asshole jackass's compass then Lizzie and himself would go free. So simple. I sighed. Everyone was so readable these days.

"Jack! The Compass!" Will called desperately, "That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help _you_. She faces the gallows!" Will's voice was strained as the cannibals carried him away and I watched as Jack paused and casually walked back. Did he actually have a functioning heart?

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky." Jack told the islanders. Hah! Savvy. Maybe Jack wasn't so lost after all- wait. Ball licky-licky? Do I want to know?... Some part of me really doesn't want to.

_**(A/N: Isn't this supposed to be a Disney Movie? ; ) Is that appropriate?) **_

"Ball licky-licky!" An islander with a green face echoed. Okay, now that's really getting to me. What the hell does that mean!

"Ball licky-licky!" The other cannibals repeated loudly over and over again and again. Al-righty then. Which is when their chanting changed to something just a tid-bit more ominous and Kiko shifted uncomfortable next to me, "Boom-shoo-boo, boom-shoo-boo, boom-shoo-boo..." I didn't like this anymore than he did though. It gave me an odd case of the shivers.

But I think something else got to me even more. I had to strain my ears to hear but what I did I didn't like, "Save me!" Jack muttered to Will in that special lunatic desperate way of Jack. Gre-at. This was just great.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? _Jack..._!" Will called as the other islanders carried him across a bridge still hung underneath the strip of bamboo. Jack just walked back to his throne and sat down jittering. Yes, what about Elizabeth...but then again, what about Jack?

**_(A/N: Thanks for reading and have a great day! -Writing Fairy-)_**


	8. Trust Me

_(Oh, god. You're all gonna flay me alive, aren'tcha? Yeah. Thought so. It's been, what?...two and a half months. Geez. This is what happens when everything starts happening. New friends, new places to go, new jobs. This is what happens. And, to make things a bit worse, I got a headache half way through writing this chapter, and as a result, it ended very abruptly. It also happens to be rather short. Don't worry...I'll update again soon. Well, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I love you all and hope you all had a fairly merry christmas/holiday season/vacation and a decently happy new year! Until next time... -Writing Fairy-)_

**Chapter 8, Trust Me**

I knew what I had to do. It was called "waiting for the opportune moment." What? You thought that was a Jack Original? Hell no! Bloody pirate stole that from me. What else is new... But Kiko didn't agree with me. He completely doubted that it would work. I had to sigh. I was always right. That's just how it _always_ worked. I knew that mostly because I could feel my body prepping itself to shift somewhere else...but I had to suppress the feeling. I couldn't just...POOF... and leave Kiko to fend for himself. Ugh. I _knew_ I shoulda come alone...

"Pardon me Captain Desi, but that will never work." Kiko informed me skeptically, concern filling his rich brown eyes. "We don't know that that's how this situation is going to play out. There are too many if's. And not enough we can control."

I sighed again, this time in exasperation. How was I to explain this...knack...of mine? "Kiko, trust me." I pleaded, "I know what I'm been doing. I've had the thankless -and no paying, mind you- job of saving Jack's ass for almost twenty years now. I've got a routine." And I do. Honest. May seem random, but there is a rather...orderly function to it.

1) Figure out what the hell Jack got into and how. It's always rather amusing just because everything Jack's gets himself into turns into a soap opera. Constantly overdramatic and rather anti-climatic but always a good chuckle. Until step two anyway.

2) Manipulate surrounding personnel into doing _exactly_ what I want by doing...well, using, my knack for the greater good. Knack's are funny little buggers, aren't they?

3) (and most importantly) Execute final step of plan in accordance to surrounding manipulated personnel and cause of the trouble eventually saving Jack's pirate ass.

See? Perfectly orderly. I should so make a manual to Jack. Could come in useful...

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kiko repeated, still sounding rather doubtful.

Uhm, because of above three steps, yeah, I'm sure. But I didn't have time to go through all of my perfect reasoning, so I had to use my knack... "You're father would've trusted me." was all I answered quietly.

Kiko stared into my emerald green eyes, most likely catching sight of my defiance, and nodded. I let my breathe out in relief and turned my attention back to the issue at hand. Namely Jack.

Immediately I wished I hadn't. Disgusting, revolting PIRATE! I cringed and turned away, but that picture of Jack chewing on a toenail on the toe necklace a cannibal had given him nearly made me faint. Or at least toss my lunch. Oh god...my stomach quivered and I doubled over, dry heaving into my mouth. Kiko lowered himself to my level immediately, worry clear on his face and his comforting gestures.

"Are you okay?" He finally whispered, after I seemed to be able to control the fiery pain.

I wiped off my mouth and stood up straight, feeling a good deal better and said oddly, "Uh, yeah...I think I have the flu. I've felt queasy ever since we left port. Must've caught something..." I trailed off indifferently, turning back to focus on Jack, wait for the opportune moment...

"Oup! No no! Oi! No no! More wood! Big fire! _Big_ fire! I am chief! Want big fire! Come on!" Jack urged loudly to the cannibals as they fed the already clearly enormous pile of wood. I laughed. Anything to give him more time to act like an idiot...did he not realize that, of _course_, I was going to save him? Just like I always did? But I let it go as he continued, "Oi! Maboogie snickel-snickel. Tout de suite! Come on! More wood!" Ooh...now I _really_ have to learn this stupid language. Just so I could stop connecting words between the island language and my native tongue. Cuz now I _really_ wanted a snickers bar. God. And wait, now Jack's speaking _French_, too? I scoffed quietly. No doubt the only reason he knows that is cuz he took the saying "French is the language of _love_" seriously. Funny, ain't it? But, then again, it's _Jack_ we're talking about here...Now I just had to wait for said crazy pirate to cause a distraction...something I hoped wouldn't take too long...

Which is when Jack glanced at the retreating backs of the cannibals as they all moved to grab more wood and took his chance, sliding off. Which was so my cue... I was just able to catch a glimpse of Jack running across a wooden bridge like a little girl before I dashed off in the opposite direction quickly. I shook my head. Will _isn't _the pansy in these parts...

It didn't take long to find what felt right. Okay, so I _heard_ them first, but whatever...

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief." I heard Will ask...but...wait...that is SOOO a chasm...uhm...am I going insane...???

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he _acts_ like a chief." Okay, that was definitely Gibbs. So maybe I'm not losing it cuz I dunno why Gibbs'd be in _any _dream of mine... What I lady hater! I couldn't help but think in disgust. He always had been, always will be. I'm just waiting for the day some girl -beyond the sea- sweeps him off his feet and...ewwww. Never mind. Who would want _that? _I shivered involuntarily. Ew. Much.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." Will observed in exasperation. Now I had to pay attention, figure things out. I dropped to my knees just as I heard Kiko's heavy breathe come up behind me. I smirked and shook my head. He'd have to learn to keep up or he'd get left behind. Hey, the pirate's code was harsh, but necessary. After thinking that, I finally managed to make an assessment of Will and Gibb's situation. And, uh, yeah. Weird much. There were about eight people in each. Hanging far down in the chasm. In large ball-looking cages. Okay, that's weird to begin with, but if I was seeing thing's correctly, it kinda looked like those cages were made of...

"Where's the rest of the crew?" I heard Will ask Gibbs inquisitively as he rested his hands on the bars as he peered out and around the dark walls. Yeah, just what I was wondering.

"These cages we're in... weren't built 'til _after _we got here." Gibbs finally responded with a low growl. Will's hands pulled off of the...bones...so fast he almost whacked himself. I woulda laughed personally...but that's me. When it comes down to it, I am just a tidbit evil.

Gibbs glanced up, out of the arroyo, gazing right passed my curly head, not that I expected anything else from such a lady hater, as he informed Will in that mumbling voice, "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop."

Will looked back towards the general direction of the sounding drums and said, all matter-of-factly, "Well, we can't just sit her and wait, then, can we?"

Good boy. Pansy my ass!

Okay. Maybe he's a little bit of a pansy. I sighed. Kiko and I had been sitting for a good five minutes and those dunderheads had come up with _nothing_. I had seen the solution the moment I had walked up. The moment I had encountered their position. I was sitting there, picking grass, waiting. I didn't really know if I was supposed to bud in, or what that'd do to the course of events.

"Oh, listen, I think they've got something!" Kiko exclaimed enthusiastically leaning forward. I turned an ear towards the chasm, not really expecting much.

"...wonder if, if we cut the rope how long that fall is..." Immediately arguing commenced.

"Never mind." Kiko sighed, drooping back into a more relaxed position. I told Kiko I wanted to wait and see if they came up with anything on there own. He wanted to know why but I simply asked him to trust me and told him that this is how I did things. So he sat back complacently and waited. Ah, the wonders of an obedient and unquestioning crew...

"...maybe if we started biting the bone we could make a hole big enough to crawl out of and..." One of the pirates offered.

"Then what?" Everyone else spat at the poor crew member. He seemed to be making a lot of suggestions, none of them seemed very brilliant.

Finally, sick of the stupidity and absolute lack of togetherness, I stood up, crossed the bridge and looked down at the cages, an annoyed look crossing my features. "Okay lads, listen up!" I called loudly. Nothing. They didn't even glance up. "Okay now, this arguing isn't getting you anywhere!" I shouted loudly. Finally, tapping my foot impatiently, I whistled a loud, ringing, swinging note that echoed around the walls and snapped all of them to attention, "That's better." I commented matter-of-factly. I straightened my vests characteristically and began, with a rather professional air, "Alright. Now. You are all in a little bit of a mess, now aren't you? And, since this arguing isn't getting you very far, let me make a suggestion." I paused, my gaze shifting from one grimy face to another before I continued, "You are all swinging from ropes, are you not?" Heads nodded, "Ah, and that's just it, isn't it? _Swinging_. You want to reach one of these walls, do you not?" I surveyed both walls critically, "Probably this one as it has quite a few more things to catch onto. Like _vines_, for instance."

"And what then?" Gibbs asked, a reproachful tone to his voice.

"A little dim are we?" I asked innocently, "But if you don't want to know...I guess you can get along by yourselves!" I informed them happily moving off. Hands immediately reached forward and shoved Gibbs back.

"Desi! No Desi! Come back! Wait!" I heard Will's voice calling desperately.

Seconds later I was at the ledge again, "Well. If you think you want to listen now..." I shot a look at the restrained Gibbs.

"Yes!" The crew chorused.

"Good." I grinned widely. "Now, once you reach the walls, catch hold of the vines, you're next destination might wanna be solid ground, hm? Might be nice. So, what do ya do?" I looked at all of them questioningly. Okay, maybe I was treating them like they were five, but hey, who could blame me? They surely aren't the brightest bunch. Nothing like _my_ fabulous crew. But from the blank looks on all of their faces, I realized that treating them like they were five? Yeah, aiming just a bit too high there. "You climb up." I deadpanned once I figured they didn't have a single clue. Or any brain cells obviously.

They all gave me that simultaneous, "Ooooohhhhh." look. I slapped a hand to my forehead and let them take it from there. But not before finagling the vine supporting the other batch of six crew members, the cage that _didn't_ hold Will and Gibbs. In Gibbs case, unfortunately. With that, a few voices sounded after me, "Thanks Desi!"

"No problem." I called back as I recrossed the bridge heading back towards Kiko who gave me an appreciative look. "I told you I know what I'm doing." I smirked slightly, "Follow me unless you want to be eaten." I added rather nonchalantly as I sauntered off. He scrambled to and rushed after me as I headed off. I had done what I was supposed to. So far. But I'm sure, though my intent was just to head back to my ship, that I'd find something else to attend to. Namely Jack, no doubts...

_(Sorry...gotta get some sleep...buh-bye folks... -Writing Fairy-_


End file.
